The Princess (Adaptación)
by LilDowney
Summary: Killian Jones es el hombre de confianza del Rey David, Es un hombre cruel y fascinante con una debilidad: su hermosa protegida, la Princesa Emma. Cuando David decide que Emma debe casarse con el Príncipe Graham para proteger al Bosque Encantado del ataque de Rumple, Killian prepara un complot contra el Oscuro que supondrá un desafío a su amor y la supervivencia de todo un reino.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El sonido de sus rápidos y enérgicos pasos invadió el estrecho espacio entre las paredes del laberíntico jardín. Los setos se inclinaban sobre ella, como si quisieran cerrarle el paso, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que ahora sí la oirían. Recorrió lentamente la estrecha vereda, sus pies desnudos deslizándose silenciosamente por la fresca y verde hierba, su pecho palpitando. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le sangraba la mano, tal vez rota después del puñetazo en la cara que le había propinado a Jefferson con el cortante filo de su anillo de diamante. Al menos había conseguido deshacerse de él y esconderse en el laberinto. No se atrevía a pedir ayuda, pues sabía que sólo los tres hombres la oirían.

Esa noche, no había nadie más fuera. Las gotas de lluvia se esparcían en un cielo azul oscuro cubierto de nubes. Las cigarras cantaban al unísono mientras el viento, que soplaba primero de un lado y después del otro, traía consigo fragmentos de un minueto interpretado en los jardines reales, el minueto de un baile: el de su fiesta de compromiso. Su prometido había sido incapaz de asistir.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda al oír movimientos al otro lado del frondoso seto.

Él estaba allí. Un sabor ácido del vino que había bebido le subió por la garganta.

Podía ver su silueta, alta y elegante. Podía ver la silueta de una pistola en su mano. Y supo que de la misma forma, él podría ver su vestido de seda clara a través de las ramas. Se puso en cuclillas y se alejó con cautela.

—No tenga miedo, Alteza. —Oyó la meliflua voz de Víctor a varios pasos de distancia—. No vamos a lastimaros. Salid, no hay nada que podáis hacer.

El Doctor se había separado de su compañero para cercarla. Reprimió un sollozo, dominando su fragilidad mientras trataba de decidir el mejor camino. Aunque había correteado por el laberinto desde que era niña, el miedo la hacía ahora dudar de su sentido de la orientación.

Escuchó el pausado murmullo que provenía de la fuente del centro del laberinto y trató de guiarse por su sonido. Se acurrucó contra el arbusto y desde allí inspeccionó palmo a palmo el camino, cerrando con tanta fuerza los puños que las uñas se le clavaban en la palma de la mano. Al final, apretó la espalda contra los espinosos arbustos, demasiado asustada para superar el recodo del camino. Esperó, temblando, en un intento vano por contener los nervios y el nudo que le oprimía el estómago.

Ella no sabía lo que querían.

Había recibido otras veces proposiciones de los engreídos y hambrientos cortesanos de palacio, pero ninguno de ellos había tratado nunca de retenerla por la fuerza. Y mucho menos, habían usado armas.

«Dios, por favor.»

Quería gritar, pero tenía demasiado miedo. El viento sopló de nuevo: traía olor a hierba, a jazmín… a hombres.

«Ya vienen.»

—Alteza, no tiene nada que temer. Somos sus amigos.

Echó a correr, con su larga y dorada cabellera al viento. Se oyó un trueno, el anuncio de una tormenta de verano que traía el viento. Al llegar al final del pasaje se detuvo otra vez, demasiado asustada para girar en el próximo recodo, donde quedaría a merced de Jefferson o de el rubio, Víctor, quienes parecían dispuestos a encontrarla. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le decía su antigua institutriz, que un día le pasaría algo malo si seguía actuando de una manera tan salvaje y descarada.

Se prometió no ser descarada nunca más. No volvería a coquetear. No volvería a confiar en nadie.

Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Ya llegaban. Sabía que no podía quedarse donde estaba ni un segundo más.

«Estoy atrapada. No hay salida.»

Y de repente, escuchó otra voz, apenas audible, como un susurro fantasmagórico.

—Princesa.

Era como si esta sola palabra hubiese salido de la tierra, como si el viento la hubiese dejado salir apenas un momento.

Estuvo a punto de responder en voz alta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera una jugarreta de su mente confundida por el pánico. Sólo una persona la llamaba así, con esa versión irlandesa de su título.

Si alguna vez le había necesitado, era ahora.

El hermoso y oscuro Killian.

Sólo él podía salvarla de esta pesadilla. Sin embargo, él se encontraba a mucha distancia, ocupado en los asuntos de palacio, reuniendo información y protegiendo al embajador real en el Reino de Philip y Aurora, donde se estaba formando la nueva coalición contra Rumpelstiltskin.

Killian Jones era un insolente, un bárbaro arrogante, pero no conocía el significado del miedo, por lo que estaba segura de que podría hacer cualquier cosa. No le había visto en casi un año, lo que no impedía que siguiera rondando por su mente, con su arrogante sonrisa y sus ojos azules como el mar. Unos ojos que parecían vigilarla aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

—Estoy cansado de esta persecución, _ma belle_ —le advirtió Víctor. Vio un movimiento a través de la hilera de setos y unos rizos rubios desaliñados. Vio como el Doctor se detenía y movía la cabeza, como si así pudiera oír mejor.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Empezó a retroceder sin darle la espalda. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando una rama se le enredó en el pelo, y tuvo que volverse al comprobar que sus largos rizos dorados se habían enganchado entre los arbustos.

—Princesa.

¡Sabía que había oído bien! Pero ¿cómo era posible? Se quedó helada, su mirada inspeccionando los alrededores con vehemencia.

¿Cómo podía saber que estaba en peligro? ¿Era el lazo que les unía tan poderoso?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que podía sentirlo, podía sentir su extraño y silencioso poder presente en la noche, como la inminente tormenta.

—Diríjase al centro del patio. —Era un murmullo oscuro y leve el que la dirigía.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío! —susurró, aliviada. Había venido.

Desde luego que había venido.

Incluso aunque no la quisiera, incluso aunque no pudiera nunca amarla, ella era sangre real y su honor le obligaba a protegerla.

Killian Jones era el hombre de confianza del rey, un maestro en el espionaje y el asesinato. Su lealtad hacia su padre era absoluta. Si había trabajo sucio que hacer para proteger al reino y a la familia real del Bosque Encantado, Jones se encargaba de ello sin reproches. Su presencia le hizo darse cuenta de que había algo más serio de lo que pensaba en el intento de Jefferson de secuestrarla.

Se quitó las manos de la boca, aunque su pecho seguía moviéndose con cada inspiración, y esperó, con la cabeza erguida, las instrucciones de Killian.

—Vaya al patio, Alteza. Deprisa.

— ¿Dónde está? —respiró, temblando—. Ayúdame.

—Estoy cerca, pero no puedo acercarme.

—Por favor, ayúdame —balbució, reprimiendo un sollozo.

—Shhh —le susurró—, vaya al centro de la plaza.

—Estoy pérdida, Killian. Lo olvidé. —Cegada ahora por las lágrimas que había reprimido por pura supervivencia, intentó verle entre el denso verdor del seto.

—Tranquila, sé valiente —le pidió con suavidad—. Dos giros a la derecha. Está muy cerca. Me reuniré con usted allí.

—De acuerdo —balbució.

—Vaya. Ahora. —Y su susurro se desvaneció.

Por un momento, Emma fue incapaz de moverse. Pero se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia el pequeño y pavimentado patio. Le temblaban las piernas y la herida de su rodilla le ardía todavía, fruto de un resbalón anterior en el césped. El vestido de gasa que había estrenado con tanto entusiasmo tenía ahora un rasgón a la altura de las rodillas. Cada movimiento era un suplicio que sufría en silencio, y aunque el miedo la volvía torpe, se esforzaba por seguir el sonido refrescante de la fuente.

A cada palmo que avanzaba, canturreaba mentalmente su nombre, como si así pudiera conjurarlo, «Killian, Killian, Killian». Así llegó hasta el primer recodo.

Tomó fuerzas y miró a su alrededor.

«A salvo.»

Siguió moviéndose, ahora con más confianza. Imágenes de Killian se sucedían en su mente, imágenes de la infancia, él siempre vigilándola, tranquilizándola con una mirada, su serio y querido caballero, siempre dispuesto a protegerla. Pero cuando por fin ella creció, nada había salido según sus planes.

«Killian, no dejes que me cojan.»

Al mirar hacia delante, vio que tendría que pasar un claro en el que confluía otro camino por la izquierda. Rezó para que sus perseguidores no estuvieran esperándola allí, escondidos. Se terminaba el seto que la protegía y, vacilante, sintió que el coraje volvía a abandonarla.

Una gota de sudor le rodó por la frente.

«Que esto salga en los periódicos —pensó nerviosa, enjugándose la frente con el dorso de la mano—: ¡Ultimas noticias! ¡La Princesa Real suda!»

Cerró los ojos brevemente y murmuró una plegaria. Después, se lanzó hacia delante tras echar una mirada furtiva a la parte baja de la línea de setos por la que caminaba. A unos veinte pies de distancia, el rudo conductor de Jefferson yacía boca abajo, inmóvil. Un pedazo de metal brillaba a la luz de la luna. Había sido estrangulado, pensó horrorizada. Killian había pasado por aquí.

Siguió caminando con pasos entumecidos y vacilantes mientras un terror frío se apoderaba de su estómago. El canto de las cigarras se había reducido a una vibración monótona que parecía iba a hacerle perder los nervios. Cuando llegó al final de la línea, hizo una mueca, luchando en silencio consigo misma por encontrar el coraje necesario para mirar al otro lado del recodo. Se obligó a hacerlo.

«¡Despejado!»

La entrada al patio se veía ya al final del pasillo. Casi había llegado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar otro hueco a mitad del camino.

Hizo el giro y corrió para pasarlo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, sus pies descalzos la llevaron rápidamente por la hierba sedosa. Estaba muy próxima al claro y al final de la línea veía ahora con claridad la entrada al patio. El cielo arrojó un puñado de lluvia y viento sobre su cara. Las nubes cubrían la media luna dorada.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña zorra! —gritó una voz profunda.

Ella se encogió y miró por encima de sus hombros. Jefferson la había encontrado.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para pasar el claro, y fue entonces cuando Víctor apareció por la intersección y la agarró con los dos brazos. Gritó desesperada. Víctor se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella y, de repente, Killian apareció, como un resplandor mortal entre las sombras, como un lobo al ataque.

Víctor gritó al perder el equilibrio en su intento por protegerse de Killian. Emma se enfrentó a su agresor, y escuchó cómo se rasgaba la seda de su vestido cuando por fin se deshacía de él. Corrió hacia el patio, llorando. Los dedos de sus pies rozaron el asfalto y tropezaron en el pequeño recinto. Cruzó la grotesca mirada lasciva de piedra que Pan le dirigía desde la fuente, con su boca musgosa echando agua, y se refugió en las sombras de una esquina.

Se agachó, encogida, rezando para que Jefferson eligiese quedarse y ayudar a su amigo a luchar contra Killian en vez de perseguirla. Este pensamiento no duró mucho porque pronto lo vio aparecer en la entrada, y atravesar el bien cuidado seto.

La descubrió enseguida, sus pasos fuertes, y una mirada de desprecio en los ojos. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella y la tiró del brazo para que se levantara. Emma gritó. Él le tapó la boca con la mano y puso un cuchillo en su garganta, justo en el momento en que Killian aparecía corriendo por la entrada.

Emma sollozó su nombre.

Jefferson tiró de ella.

— ¡Cállate!

Killian se acercó, respirando fuerte mientras analizaba la escena que tenía enfrente. Sus fieros ojos color azul escudriñaron la noche con una intensidad demoníaca. Un rayo en el cielo iluminó su oscura y exótica belleza por un instante, y después, no hubo sino oscuridad.

Emma fijó la mirada y toda su fe en él mientras agarraba con las dos manos el brazo que rodeaba su cuello.

—A un lado, Jones —le advirtió Jefferson—. Un paso más y ella morirá.

—No seas estúpido, Jefferson. Los dos sabemos que él no quiere que le suceda nada. —Su tono era desdeñoso y frío, su mirada serena. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo emanaba peligro al pasearse por el patio, esbelto y elegante, iluminado apenas por una luna dorada. Vestido impecablemente de negro, sus movimientos eran los de un depredador felino.

Bajo esa ceja arqueada, se escondía una expresión salvaje y luminosa. Los ojos profundos y melancólicos reflejaban una naturaleza apasionada y misteriosa. Los austeros ángulos de sus mejillas huesudas, la nariz altanera y aquilina… todo completado por la sensualidad de su enfurruñada boca. Una pequeña arruga, en forma de media luna, estropeaba la dulzura de sus labios en una curva amarga.

Emma le contemplaba embelesada, pero Killian ni siquiera la miró, como si no existiera. En vez de eso, clavó los ojos en Jefferson y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pensé que eras un profesional, Hatter —dijo con una voz suave y calmada, matizada por su sensual acento—. ¿Es así como llevas tus negocios, poniendo cuchillos en las gargantas de las jovencitas? —Hizo un gesto hacia ellos con ociosa elegancia—. Me pregunto cómo tenéis estómago para hacerlo —remarcó—. Me pregunto cómo podéis servir a un hombre sin honor.

—No he venido aquí a filosofar contigo, Hook —gruñó Jefferson, tan tenso y alterado mientras Killian permanecía frío—. Me voy ya, y ella se viene conmigo.

—Si crees que voy a dejarte pasar —le dijo con amabilidad—, es que te engañas a ti mismo.

—¡La mataré! — le advirtió Jefferson.

Killian le dirigió una sonrisa aterradora.

—A tu señor no le gustaría.

El silencio cortaba el aire como el filo de una navaja. Los dos hombres se miraron desafiantes, los dos entrenados para matar, cada uno de ellos esperando a que el otro se rindiera, hasta que Emma no pudo soportarlo más.

—Por favor —suplicó—, déjame marchar.

Al oír su desamparo, Killian volvió la mirada hacia ella. Durante un desafortunado instante, ella pudo leer la verdad: la furia, la desesperación que escondía su apariencia inflexible. Esa mirada se desvaneció al instante y sus labios se contrajeron de nuevo en una media sonrisa, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

Jefferson lo había visto también.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó en tono de burla—. ¿He descubierto tu punto débil? ¿Es posible que el gran Killian Jones tenga un talón de Aquiles?

La cara finamente cincelada de Killian se contrajo. Sus ojos de largas pestañas se entrecerraron mirando a Jefferson.

—Ah, desde luego —prosiguió, sin prestar atención al peligro—, recuerdo que alguien me dijo que fuiste su guardaespaldas cuando ella no era más que una mocosa.

La voz de Killian se suavizó en un murmullo aterrador.

—Baja tu arma.

—Apártate de mi camino.

—Libera a la princesa. Rendirte es tu única salida. Tus hombres han muerto, y sabes demasiado bien que te necesito vivo.

—Mmm, empieza a enfadarse. — Jefferson reflexionó en voz alta—. Debe de estar verdaderamente prendado de vos, querida.

Sus palabras hirieron a la princesa más de lo que podía imaginarse.

—No estás haciendo sino empeorar las cosas, Hatter. Recordaré cómo me has importunado cuando tú y yo tengamos más tarde una charla sobre tus amigos y tus órdenes.

—Ah, pero mis órdenes no existen, Hook. Yo no existo. No puedo volver con las manos vacías, así que, ya lo ves, no conseguirás nada de mí —gruñó.

Killian empezó a acercarse a ellos lentamente, con cautela.

— ¡Ni un paso más!

Él se detuvo.

—Aléjate de la princesa —dijo suavemente, con una mirada tranquila y despiadada.

Emma recitaba mentalmente el fragmento de una plegaria, una y otra vez. Podía sentir el pulso de Jefferson contra su cuerpo, y cómo apretaba la presión sobre su cuello. Sintió que aumentaba su desesperación mientras buscaba una forma de salir de allí. Ella miró el cuchillo con el que le amenazaba el cuello, cerró los ojos y rezó más fervorosamente.

—Dime, Hook… entre colegas —ladró de repente Jefferson—: ahora que tu pequeña carga ha, digámoslo así, crecido, ¿no te has preguntado alguna vez…? Quiero decir, mírala. Hay quien dice que es la mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos; o al menos, una de las tres más guapas. Desde luego, mi patrón está de acuerdo. Helena de Troya, la llama. Los hombres van a la guerra por poseer semejante belleza. ¿No deberíamos echar un vistazo?

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron sorprendidos mientras Jefferson agarraba la parte del vestido que Víctor había roto. Dio un grito ahogado, aterrorizada al ver que le bajaba el vestido dejando al descubierto su cuerpo hasta la altura de la cintura.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, pensó. No en sus hermosos jardines, en el centro mismo de su pequeño, seguro y aislado mundo. Con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo unas lágrimas de rabia. Intentó taparse con los rizos de su pelo, pero Jefferson protestó.

—No, no,_ cherie_. Déjanos ver la belleza que Dios te ha dado. —Con la mano izquierda, le apartó delicadamente el cabello para que cayera detrás de sus hombros.

—Eres un cerdo —susurró Killian.

Ella no pudo resistir buscar sus ojos.

Con las manos a los lados, se quedó allí temblando de humillación y rabia, expuesta ante el único hombre que ella había querido. El único que no la quería.

No mucho tiempo antes, había amado a Killian Jones con un ardor doloroso y adolescente. Tres años atrás, había tratado de demostrárselo en el baile de su puesta de largo. Ese día le dijo que había crecido para él, que había dejado de ser una niña; intentó demostrarle que ninguna mujer le amaría como ella le amaba. Pero él la había rehuido y había dejado el Reino, embarcándose en alguna nueva misión. Ahora, testigo de su humillación, era forzado a ver su cuerpo, el regalo que ella había intentado darle, y que ahora tan poco significaba.

Justo entonces, el cielo de la noche se abrió en otro rápido y frío chaparrón. Emma se estremeció y tembló al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Podía sentir la fuerza volcánica de la ira que inundaba a Killian, pero por algún motivo la única cosa en la que podía centrarse era en su orgullo, en lo que creía su última defensa. Se agarró rápido a él, como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Levantó la cabeza para combatir la vergüenza. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la nada.

Jefferson se rió de ella.

—Criatura altanera. Sí, sabes que eres maravillosa, ¿verdad? —murmuró, recorriendo con un dedo la curva de su hombro hasta llegar al brazo. Luchó para no temblar de asco—. Una piel como la seda. Ven y tócala, Hook. Es exquisita. No te culpo, cualquier hombre sentiría debilidad por una criatura como ésta. Podemos compartirla si quieres.

Al oírlo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Killian, y entonces fue como si una fría vara le golpease la espina dorsal. Porque lo que vio fue a un hombre disfrutando con la visión de sus pechos, una mirada que devoraba su desnudez.

— ¿Killian? —preguntó con un susurro lastimero.

Los dedos de Jefferson se agarraron con más fuerza al puño del cuchillo, aunque su voz segura y calmada emitiera una nota de triunfo.

—Ven y pruébala. Nadie tiene que enterarse. En serio, con todo lo que has hecho por tu rey, ¿acaso no te la mereces?

Finalmente, Killian elevó la mirada para examinar la intimidad de su cuerpo. Emma pudo ver el destello de unos dientes blancos en su sonrisa fría y diabólica. Empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, a la vez que preguntaba a Jefferson:

— ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

Emma no daba crédito a lo que oía. En su mente aparecieron imágenes de la última vez que había visto a Killian, seis meses atrás. Como de costumbre, la había ignorado nada más poner los pies en palacio, pero aquel día, ella había abierto la puerta del salón de música a media tarde, y le había encontrado junto a la pared jugueteando con una de sus muchas amantes. Llevaba la camisa abierta, los hombros y el pecho desnudo, y los pantalones le caían hasta los muslos, mientras la mujer, de faldas remangadas, trataba de desnudarle. Cuando Emma abrió la puerta, él la vio por encima del hombro de ella y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo.

Todavía recordaba el ardor de su mirada. Ella se había quedado allí, de pie en la puerta, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Recordaba la sonrisa burlona y seductora que le había dirigido antes de salir ella con un portazo. Se parecía a la que ahora veía.

—Yo la sujetaré para ti —dijo Jefferson.

—Ah, no se resistirá a mí —murmuró—, verdad, ¿mi ángel?

Sus mejillas se volvieron de color carmesí. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada y rabiosa. Temblaba y no podía soportar ver cómo se acercaba a ellos.

Se juró a sí misma que esto era parte de un plan. ¡Ella era la princesa heredera! Killian no haría algo así nunca, nunca.

Pero él no era como los demás hombres. Este marinero de belleza aterradora escapaba a cualquiera de sus predicciones. Sólo sabía que no le temía a nada y que, por mucha lealtad que profesara a su padre, no obedecería a otra ley que no fuera la suya propia.

Lentamente, primero un pasó y después otro, se acercó hasta quedarse a unos tres palmos de ella, tan cerca que sus pechos casi podían rozarse. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración contra ella.

Estaba atrapada entre dos altos y rudos hombres, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba con tiritones fríos y calientes. Él iba a tocarla en cualquier momento, pensó. Con las mejillas encendidas, quería morirse de vergüenza al ver el deseo perverso en su rostro. Solía ser bastante perspicaz, pero esta vez se había quedado muda, mirando como hipnotizada el botón plateado que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos.

No podía pensar en nada que pudiera decir en su defensa, no podía encontrar la voz para invocar el nombre de su padre, ni el de su prometido; en este momento, ni siquiera podía dibujar el rostro de Graham. El terror la había dejado en blanco, y Killian llenaba sus sentidos: los más fieros y elementales.

Su cercanía, la pura fortaleza masculina que emanaba… era sobrecogedora. Los orificios de su nariz se llenaron de una mezcla de olores a almizcle, caballo y piel, y la exótica marca de puro que siempre fumaba. Tampoco escapó a su nariz el hedor de la sangre que hervía por sus venas. Podía sentir el calor que emitía, la tensión que rodeaba sus formas duras y musculosas.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Killian cogió a Jefferson por el cuello, obligándole a soltar a Emma. Esquivó la hoja de su cuchillo y apretó la muñeca derecha de Jefferson mientras Emma tropezaba y caía a cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Con lo que pensó eran sus últimas fuerzas se alejó cuanto pudo y se levantó lo suficiente como para ver si Killian estaba herido. Pero la fuente no le dejaba ver lo que pasaba al otro lado. Sólo escuchó un batir de metales.

Jefferson profería toda clase de improperios cuando su arma voló rozando el pavimento. Intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Killian le dio un puntapié para alejarla y le mantuvo agarrado con fuerza. Revolviéndose con furia, Jefferson logró escabullirse y salir corriendo.

Killian fue tras él. Agarró a Jefferson por la parte de atrás del cuello y se tiró sobre él, haciéndole caer sobre las baldosas de piedra y bloqueando la salida.

Emma levantó la mirada horrorizada cuando oyó el silbido del metal y vio la daga de ébano en la mano de Killian. La luz de la luna besaba la fina elegancia de la hoja.

«Dios mío.»

Cuando Jefferson levantó las dos manos para protegerse del primer golpe, la daga de Killian cortó sus palmas abiertas.

Emma volvió el rostro para no ver nada más, aunque siguió oyendo cada segundo de pelea, cada jadeo, cada maldición que salía de sus labios mientras Killian le masacraba.

Las cigarras gritaron. Quería correr con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando Killian juró en alguna lengua irreconocible, abrió los ojos y le vio con la daga levantada a dos manos, lista para el golpe final. En ese momento vio cómo su hermoso rostro se iluminaba de ferocidad.

«No.»

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el cuchillo se hundió como un ave de rapiña en su presa. El grito de Jefferson fue breve, seguido de un mortal silencio.

Después, sólo pudo oír la brisa soplando entre los enebros y los pasos rudos de un hombre que se acercaba. Pensó que iba a vomitar.

Se dio cuenta con una histeria repentina de que tenía que correr. Tenía que escapar de allí, alejarse de él de una vez antes de que viniera a satisfacer el deseo que había visto en sus ojos. Era el hombre más devastador del reino y estaba fuera de control, reducido por la rabia a la ley de su niñez, la ley de la calle.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, Emma se puso en pie con un movimiento vacilante mientras Killian se pasaba una mano por el cabello y mostraba el perfil de su rostro negro y demoníaco en la oscuridad de la noche. Un segundo después, sacaba el cuchillo del pecho de Jefferson.

Ella le miró, recomponiendo los restos de su vestido de seda mientras miraba con atención los alrededores del patio. Trató de ignorar las ramas que le arañaban la espalda. El bloqueaba la única salida, pero podría abrirse paso entre los setos si fuese necesario.

Killian se levantó junto al cuerpo sin vida de Jefferson. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su impecable chaqueta y se limpió la sangre de las manos. De repente, se detuvo y dio al cuerpo una patada maligna en las costillas.

Emma dejó escapar un pequeño grito, bajando la guardia ante este rápido y tempestuoso movimiento.

Killian la miró con atención por un segundo, como si acabase de recordar que estaba allí. Después caminó en silencio, una figura alta y sigilosa surgiendo de la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Su voz era tan serena, que resultaba desconcertante.

Atrapada en sus ojos, se quedó helada.

—Jesús —murmuró, y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Ella se quedó allí sin decir nada, tratando de juntar los últimos jirones de su vestido sobre el pecho con manos sudorosas, mientras calculaba las probabilidades de salir airosa.

Killian suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. A continuación, se dirigió a la fuente y refrescó su rostro en el agua burbujeante. Sólo entonces se dirigió a ella, al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo negro.

Se encogió junto a los arbustos.

Él le ofreció el abrigo, lo sostuvo frente a ella.

Ni se atrevía a aceptarlo, ni se atrevía a retirar sus ojos de él.

Había matado a tres hombres como trabajo nocturno, era conocido por hacer cosas indecentes a las mujeres en mitad del día, había visto sus pechos, y, lo que era aún más perturbador: había sido marcada por la sangre de este hombre ocho años atrás.

Había sucedido en la plaza del pueblo, durante su decimosegundo cumpleaños, cuando alguien había intentado matar al rey. Ella estaba allí, sonriendo por la fiesta, sosteniendo la mano de su padre cuando el asesino atacó. Hook, este hermoso salvaje, pensó, se interpuso entre la bala y su padre. La sangre caliente y escarlata de este hombre le había rozado la mejilla y manchado su precioso vestido blanco.

Desde aquel día, en ese lugar profundo e ilógico donde guardaba cosas como la calidez del fuego y el olor de la cocina, en lo más profundo de su sangre y sus huesos, donde no era ni princesa ni peón político, sino una simple mujer, supo que pertenecería para siempre a este hombre.

Y lo más terrible de todo era saber que él también lo sabía.

Su intensa y fiera mirada se suavizó bajo sus largas pestañas.

Ella no podía dejar de temblar.

De nuevo, él le ofreció el abrigo.

—Cójalo, princesa —dijo débilmente.

Sin previo aviso, sus ojos se desbordaron al oír la gentileza de su tono.

Parpadeó una y otra vez con sus largas pestañas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.

—La ayudaré —dijo a regañadientes, sosteniendo la chaqueta para que ella sólo tuviese que meter los brazos por las mangas.

Vacilante, le dejó que se lo pusiera, como si fuera una niña.

—Pensé… —empezó. Se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Sé lo que pensó. —Su voz era baja, fiera—. Nunca podría lastimarla.

Sus miradas se encontraron, enfrentándose, con cautela.

Ella fue la primera en bajar los ojos, asombrada de esa inusual sumisión. Su antigua institutriz no lo hubiese creído.

— ¿No… no le necesitabas vivo?

—Bueno, ya está muerto, ¿no? —dijo disgustado—. Me las arreglaré. —Con un puño se golpeaba la cadera, y con la otra mano se frotaba la frente.

—Gracias —susurró Emma temblando.

Él se encogió de hombros y caminó en dirección a la fuente.

Finalmente, ahora que veía que el peligro había pasado, toda la fortaleza pareció abandonarla. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, cegándola. Se quedó clavada donde estaba, abatida sobre el pavimento. Cubrió su cuerpo con el abrigo, sentada, y se abrazó los hombros, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

«No lloraré delante de él», pensó con fuerza, pero al poco tiempo sucumbió. No pudo evitarlo.

Al oír los sollozos, Killian se volvió hacia ella sorprendido. Con los ojos fruncidos, se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a ella. No podía recuperar su sentido del orgullo, sólo podía llorar y sorber furiosamente. Se secó una lágrima de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, incapaz de elevar los ojos por encima de esas brillantes botas negras terminadas en espuelas.

Él se arrodilló, en busca de sus ojos.

—Eh, princesa. ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Está tratando de arruinarme la noche?

Ella le miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

— ¿«Arruinarle» la noche?

Saltó cuando se acercó a ella, pero él lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle un pañuelo limpio que sacó de ningún lado, en uno de sus trucos de gitano.

Después de un momento de vacilación, se decidió a aceptarlo, y recordó cómo solía pensar que él era un mago cuando de pequeña sacaba una moneda de oro de su oído y la hacía después desaparecer ante sus asombrados ojos.

Killian la estudió, con una mueca arrogante en los labios, incómodo con la mirada que ella le dirigía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿También usted me tiene miedo como todos los demás?

Le respondió con un único sollozo, surgido de lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció.

—Ah, vamos, Pequeño Grillo. Soy yo —dijo, ahora con más delicadeza. Parecía casi conmovido—. Me conoce, siempre me ha conocido. Desde que era así de grande, ¿no es cierto? —Extendió el pulgar y el índice mostrando algo así como un palmo de longitud.

Ella le miró la mano, después se encontró con sus ojos sin mucha convicción.

Era una verdad a medias. Toda su vida había estado allí, en la sombra, pero nadie conocía verdaderamente a Killian Jones. Él no lo permitía. De hecho, se protegía con el humor más mordaz de aquellos que intentaban amarle, como ella muy bien sabía.

Hacía veinte años, justo antes de su nacimiento, sus padres habían sacado a Killian de la calle, un ladronzuelo sin domesticar que, por un acto de valor, había salvado la vida de su madre. Como prueba de agradecimiento, su padre le había nombrado guardia real, criándole como si se tratase de su propio hijo, en la medida en que el orgullo de Killian le permitía aceptar lo que él veía como caridad. Cuando ella fue lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta de que había sido una especie de desilusión para sus padres —al ser la primogénita mujer en lugar de hombre— encontró en este extraño medio gitano, cuyos únicos amigos eran los caballos del establo real, a su mejor aliado y protector.

Killian bajó sus largas pestañas y su voz se hizo más suave.

—Bueno, no importa si tiene miedo de mí ahora. No la culpo. A veces, incluso me asusto de mí mismo.

—Los mataste —susurró—. Fue horrible.

—Ese es mi trabajo, y sí, algunas veces es horrible —se defendió—. Siento mucho que tuviera que verlo. Deberíais haber cerrado los ojos, Alteza.

—Lo hice, pero aún así lo oí.

Parecía resentido.

—Ese hombre insultó su honor. Tuvo lo que se merecía. —Se levantó y se alejó caminando.

Sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, y abrazada con el otro brazo a una de sus rodillas, Emma le vio dirigirse hacia la salida del patio, la espalda ancha, el chaleco negro ceñido a la cintura, sus enormes brazos bien cubiertos con una camisa blanca de manga larga.

«Le he ofendido.» Sabía lo sensible que era.

—Venga, Alteza —dijo, lejano—, va a ser una noche larga. Los hombres de Rumple han introducido más espías en palacio. No sé todavía quiénes son pero terminaré por descubrirlo. Hasta entonces, tenemos que sacarla de aquí inmediatamente.

Emma dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso en pie. Las piernas le temblaban aún después de la terrible experiencia.

Killian la esperaba junto a la fuente, sin poder mirarla todavía, encerrado en sí mismo. Con las manos en las caderas, levantó su fino rostro para escudriñar el cielo de la noche.

La luz líquida de la luna se reflejaba en su mandíbula y besaba su amarga y hermosa boca con un resplandor dorado.

Cuando ella estuvo a su lado, se volvió para mostrarle el camino.

—Primero tenemos que ir a ver a su padre. Él le asignará a alguien para que os lleve a su escondite…

—Killian, espera. —Puso una mano en la amplia curva de su brazo—. No fue mi intención…

—El tiempo es crucial, Alteza. —Se apartó.

Al intentar alejarse de ella, no pudo evitar que ella le rozara el brazo. Miró la forma de su hombro y sus dedos se enredaron en un trozo invisible de tela mojada.

Emma se quedó helada. Lentamente, se miró la palma de la mano.

—Killian —respiró, con los ojos clavados en la sangre de su mano.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás sangrando.

Ella le oyó reírse por lo bajo, mientras encendía una cerilla sobre la piedra grotesca de Pan, y prendía con ella, a continuación, un puro.

— ¿A quién diablos le importa, Emma? —dijo amargamente—. ¿A quién diablos le importa?

Bruscamente, tiró a la fuente la cerilla todavía encendida y se alejó caminando, el brillo de su cigarro parpadeaba en medio de la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sólo una cosa podía aguardar a un hombre de honor cuya vida se había convertido en un infierno: una muerte gloriosa. En ese momento, Killian Jones lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella le temía, sí, y no sin razón, pensó con amargura. Era la única cosa pura que había conocido nunca, tan buena e inocente como la luz del día, y ahora le había visto matar como a un animal: matar y disfrutar matando.

Había tratado siempre de mantenerla alejada de ese lado oscuro que le poseía… y ahora, esto.

Al alejarse de ella, Killian pensó que iba a estallar de furia, conmovido y descontrolado por esa criatura salvaje y deliciosa. No podía deshacerse de ella, como tampoco podía ignorarla durante todo el camino.

Verla le dolía.

A menudo, en sus lejanas misiones, imaginaba que si pudiera verla, si pudiera estar cerca de ella, olería, entraría en un estado de éxtasis similar al que provocaban algunas drogas exóticas; pero claro, eso no sucedía. Con esa ilusión había ido sobreviviendo todos estos años, en su propia espiral. Ahora, vio la realidad. Cada momento con ella era una tortura porque ella era todo lo que necesitaba, y, a la vez, todo lo que le era negado.

No podía tenerla. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Pero pronto se liberaría de todo eso.

La urgencia resonó en sus venas. Tenía que escapar de allí, alejarse de ella. Tan pronto como fuera posible, emprendería el camino. Había huido hacía tres años, en una noche estrellada de abril, cuando ella le había rodeado con sus brazos, le había besado y susurrado que le amaba —« ¡absurdo!»— y huiría de nuevo esta noche, tan pronto como la pusiera a buen recaudo. Incluso ahora, que estaba a punto de marcharse, se alejaba de lo que más desesperadamente quería.

Había dado unos tres o cuatro pasos para alejarse de ella, cuando Emma le alcanzó y le cogió firmemente de la mano.

—Vamos, venga aquí —dijo, exasperada, con su voz suave y ligera.

Desarmado, elevó una ceja, demasiado hipnotizado como para protestar cuando le tiró de la mano y le atrajo hacia ella como se atrae a un niño perdido.

Al verla caminar por el patio, Killian pensó, agitado, en la reina de las hadas. Sus largos rizos revoloteaban en opulenta libertad por su espalda, en cada uno de sus pasos enfurecidos.

—Nunca lograré entenderte, Hook —resopló—. ¿Es que no te importa que te hieran?

Siempre le llamaba Hook cuando estaba enfadada.

—No duele —mintió, su descuidada valentía tan puesta a punto como el filo de su navaja. Pero lo cierto era que le agradaba que el corte le hubiese hecho merecer un poco de su caridad. Quizás sirviese también para distraerla de lo que había pasado y visto.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían herido? —La mirada de enfado que le dirigió por encima de su elegante hombro hizo resaltar las líneas aristocráticas de su delicado perfil y la largura de sus pestañas rubias—. ¿Por qué tengo siempre que estar adivinando contigo? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí de pie, sangrando, y dejar que siga riñéndote como a un bebé? Ah, no importa, ¿es grave?

—Aún no hay necesidad de llamar al embalsamador. Bueno —se corrigió—, quizás para él.

Se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo que bloqueaba la salida. Echó un vistazo a sus pies descalzos, a sólo unos palmos del charco de sangre. Killian ignoró la sangre, más ocupado en admirar las alhajas de plata que lucían en sus pies.

Pequeño gitano, pensó Emma con disimulado deleite.

Algunos de sus rizos, dorados como el oro, le cayeron enmarcando su blanca cara, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Acto seguido, levantó la vista hacia él, angustiada.

Él gruñó ante su obvia llamada de auxilio.

—Permitidme —murmuró, reacio a tocarla.

Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron como el capullo de una rosa en verano. Killian se inclinó hacia ella ligeramente, deslizó el brazo sano bajo su cadera y la elevó contra su pecho. En su interior, se alegró de sentir la plenitud de su vientre y la presión de sus jugosos pechos en su cuerpo.

Ella era la única hija del rey y no tenía necesidad de saber que sus ricos y afrutadados labios eran del color exacto de sus pezones.

Emma se enrolló en su cuello, mirando al hombre muerto con mórbida fascinación mientras Killian daba un paso por encima del cadáver. Ella era ligera, pensó mientras la sostenía. Alta y orgullosa, pero delicadamente huesuda. La puso rápidamente de pie sobre la hierba, ya en al otro lado.

Ella se abrazó fuerte al abrigo que él le había prestado y se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba amablemente.

— ¿Te han herido en algún otro sitio o sólo en el hombro?

Esperó su respuesta con una mirada expectante. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de contestar, atrapado en su mirada de ojos verdes. Ah, esos ojos eran su debilidad. Lúcidos y dulces, del color de una esmeralda, como el pasto en primavera, o las hojas brillantes de un almendro malabar. Unos ojos que acaparaban sus sueños. Se dio cuenta de su embelesamiento y se liberó rápidamente de ella, disgustado por su propia debilidad.

—No es serio —dijo por fin, y esperaba de verdad que fuera cierto. Sentía un hilito cálido de sangre que iba empapando la camisa, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo de estar herido. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. «Gracias a Dios.»

Emma levantó una ceja, devolviéndole una mirada cargada de escepticismo.

—No es nada —reiteró nervioso.

—Yo seré la que juzgue eso —dijo, y le tomó de nuevo la mano.

Él la miró con cautela mientras le guiaba por las intrincadas líneas del laberinto, como una institutriz impaciente encargada de una tarea imposible. Parecía determinada a hacer algo. Él supuso que debía preocuparse.

Al llegar a una intersección, la princesa miró una vez más el cadáver del Doctor como si no pudiese comprender que su cabeza rubia y rizada se retorciese en tan extraño ángulo.

Killian decidió que no le hacía ninguna gracia tanto interés por su trabajo, y que tampoco apreciaba la mirada cautelosa y ladeada que le golpeaba el brazo, como diciendo: « ¿Hicisteis vos esto con vuestras propias manos?».

Le dirigió una mirada dominante y se deshizo de su mano. Siguió caminando, recorriendo a grandes zancadas el pasillo que se abría entre los setos. Emma se puso a su altura, saltando aquí y allá para poder mantener su paso.

— ¿Qué es lo que querían? Pensé que eran mis amigos.

—Lo siento, pero no lo eran —dijo, y echó al suelo las cenizas de su puro. Trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el control.

— ¿Les envió Rumpelstiltskin?

— Frederick, el jefe de la orden de Rumpelstiltskin, para ser más exactos. Oficialmente, el oscuro no sabe nada de esto.

—Ellos no querían matarme, ¿verdad? —exclamó.

—No.

— ¿Evitar mi boda, entonces?

Su extraordinario físico y sus maneras desenfadadas hacían que fuera fácil olvidar lo inteligente que era, pensó Killian. Sin duda, era capaz de volver loco a un hombre con sólo mirarlo. Con una sonrisa, podía hacer comer en su mano a cualquier hombre que se propusiera. Incluso al engreído príncipe Graham, a quien había conseguido arrancar importantes concesiones para que sus hombres liberaran a la mitad de sus siervos en un período de dos años.

—Sí —respondió—, para detener su matrimonio. Si los seguidores del Oscuro la tienen en su poder, vuestro padre no tendrá más remedio que entregar el control de la armada del Bosque Encantado. Han sido bastante condescendientes sobre esto hasta el momento, pero la introducción de su prometido en la ecuación hace que estas tácticas despreciables y descontroladas sean inevitables.

Emma reprimió un sonido de impaciencia mientras alejaba la vista, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero ahora que Rumpelstiltskin ha conseguido los barcos del Rey Midas, ¿por qué sigue queriendo los de mi padre?

—Nada es nunca suficiente para el Oscuro, ya lo sabes —respondió, liberando una bocanada de humo—. Además, él todavía no ha reunido las fuerzas necesarias para atacar el Reino del Príncipe Thomas y Cenicienta. Va a necesitar todos los barcos que pueda conseguir. Francamente, nunca lo conseguirá.

—Espero que no.

El viento empezó a soplar de nuevo, trayéndoles esta vez el olor del mar por encima de la torre de los setos. Emma dio un salto para seguirle, retirando un mechón de pelo de su boca y mirándole bastante ansiosa.

—Supongo que Rumpelstiltskin pensó que podría legitimar mi secuestro forzándome a casarme con el pequeño e insípido Baelfire, ¿me equivoco?

—Según mis fuentes, tiene razón, ése era el plan.

Dio un elegante resoplido.

Killian reprimió una sonrisa. La Joya del Bosque Encantado era, sin duda, difícil de impresionar.

Baelfire, el hijo de Rumpelstiltskin de veintinueve años, era quizás el único aspirante a la mano de Emma a quien Killian no desaprobaba del todo. El joven aristócrata era honrado, leal y de carácter apacible; y cualquier hombre que pensase en casarse con esta chica, pensó, necesitaría la paciencia de Job. Desgraciadamente, Baelfire se encontraba en el bando equivocado de la ecuación. E Incluso así, Killian lo hubiese preferido en lugar del que el rey había encontrado para protegerse de los planes de invasión de Rumpelstiltskin: el vanidoso príncipe, y gigante dorado, Graham.

Deseoso de tener una novia real con la que impresionar a sus amigos y ser la envidia de sus enemigos, el glorioso Graham, como Killian le llamaba irónicamente, había visitado el reino hacía unos meses para comprobar en persona la legendaria belleza de Emma. Killian había sido enviado al Reino de Phillip y Aurora durante los quince días que duró el galanteo. La boda había sido rápidamente concertada.

Demasiado rápidamente, pensó con amargura. Él ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de completar el informe sobre el pasado del novio y, sin embargo, el acuerdo se había cerrado.

A cambio de su mano, el héroe de guerra de treinta y tres años de edad se comprometía a coger su ejército de cien mil hombres y hacerlo marchar sobre el Castillo Oscuro si Rumple hacía algún movimiento contra el pequeño y neutral Reino del Bosque Encantado.

La paz quedaba garantizada por la estrategia de tablas, y la fecha de la boda fue fijada para el primero de junio, apenas un mes más tarde. Sin embargo, Killian había tomado ya la decisión de que esa boda no se produciría nunca.

Robó una mirada discreta a la impresionante joven que caminaba a su lado.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Emma había seducido a Graham; no solía utilizar su belleza como arma, pero cuando lo hacía, no había hombre que pudiera resistirse. Pero Killian se preguntaba, y no por primera vez, cuáles serían los sentimientos de ella. Con su pedigrí de sangre azul, sus victorias marciales y su buena presencia, el glorioso Graham era conocido por tener éxito con las mujeres. Quizás Emma lo había encontrado a su altura. Quizás se había enamorado de él.

Este pensamiento le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Decidió que prefería no saberlo.

Justo entonces, el sonido de un trueno cercano retumbó en el cielo.

Emma y Killian se miraron el uno al otro. El estaba a punto de sugerir que corrieran, pero fue demasiado tarde. La lluvia de verano que el cielo había estado prometiendo toda la tarde empezó, mojándoles poco a poco con sus gotas suaves y repletas de agua.

Los dos se quedaron allí de pie, mirándose el uno al otro. Pronto la lluvia empezó a mojarles.

—Ah, bueno —dijo, por fin, Killian, incómodo. Tiró al suelo el cigarrillo mojado y bajó la cabeza mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus mangas y su pelo.

Emma levantó el rostro ahuecando las palmas de su mano en dirección al aire, como para coger el agua que caía.

Él la vio beber de esa agua, como una flor, desaliñada, con su chaqueta que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Descalza. De manera inesperada, se echó a reír.

Al principio, el sonido rico y despreocupado de su risa pudo apenas arrancarle una sonrisa, pero cuando ella levantó los ojos para mirarle, sin parar de reír, se quedó desarmado y se encontró a sí mismo riendo también.

Emma levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, las muñecas unidas, las palmas abiertas. Empezó a girar en círculos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en dirección a la lluvia, sus largos rizos al viento y unas gotas de lluvia como diamantes en su pelo.

— ¡Killian! —exclamó—. ¡Me has salvado!

Bailó una vez más frente a él con un movimiento mágico. Para no caer, puso sus manos cálidas sobre su estómago y, poniéndose de puntillas sobre sus pies desnudos, besó la línea húmeda y dura de su mandíbula, mientras dejaba que la lluvia siguiese cayendo por su rostro.

Con esto, revoloteó precipitadamente y se alejó de él, como si fuera una ninfa de los bosques que dejase a su paso una estela de risas bajo la lluvia.

Aturdido, Killian sólo pudo seguirla con la mirada, hipnotizado, incapaz de moverse. Distraído, se puso la mano en el estómago allí donde ella le había tocado. La vio coger gotas de lluvia con la lengua, y por un momento, se quedó sin respiración.

Un rayo cayó cerca, como el disparo de un cañón, como la cólera de Zeus.

Killian sacudió la cabeza como para aclararse la mente. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con una mano y entornó los ojos para evitar las gotas de lluvia.

Se preguntó a quién elegiría el rey para esconderla y protegerla.

Era una suerte que él tuviese que ocuparse de los espías.

Emma le esperaba un poco más adelante, donde chapoteaba en un charco lleno de agua y barro. El la alcanzó y los dos dejaron el laberinto juntos. La lluvia les había empapado, y corrieron hacia el parterre octogonal. Allí buscaron un sitio para resguardarse dentro del paseo alineado por altas columnas de arbustos recortados en espiral.

La lluvia chispeaba en el suelo adoquinado cuando llegaron al pequeño cuarto de suministros construido no muy lejos del laberinto. Cubierto de lirios del mismo color que sus ojos, la pequeña construcción de servicio no era más que un habitáculo de ladrillo rojo.

Llegaron calados hasta los huesos y sin aliento por la carrera. Killian sujetó la puerta para que ella pasara. Sus pasos hicieron eco en la única habitación del recinto, vacía excepto por algunas herramientas de jardín y algunas válvulas, medidores y artilugios de metal que controlaban las muchas fuentes del jardín.

Emma se inclinó hacia un lado y retiró su largo pelo con ambas manos mientras tanteaba el camino en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar la pequeña puerta de madera del pasadizo que conectaba el almacén con el palacio.

—Espérame, no puedo verte.

Él se detuvo, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Ella corrió hacia él en la oscuridad.

— ¿Estás intentando aprovecharte de mí? —dijo divertida.

—Le gustaría que así fuera, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

— ¡No te imaginas cuánto!

—Coqueta. —Killian sacudió el cabeza, preocupado por su rápida recuperación después del lamentable suceso vivido. Una vez más, era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Como él, ella solía representar su papel, aunque en este caso él siempre había conocido a la verdadera Emma—. Jovencita, se está ganando una buena reprimenda.

— ¡Ah, cómo echo de menos sus reprimendas, Killian!

Killian chocó contra algo y dejó escapar un juramento.

—Un ciego guía a otro ciego —dijo Emma, riéndose tontamente y colgándose del brazo de Killian.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, llevarla a la puerta principal? ¿Quiere encontrarse con los hombres de su Prometido para que la vean como un ratón empapado?

—Yo nunca pareceré un ratón empapado. Soy Helena de Troya, ¿recuerda?

Desconcertado por el cinismo que acompañaba a su alegre tono, se limitó a contestar:

—Confíe en mí.

—Señor, ¿va a encontrar la puerta sí o no? No tengo toda la noche.

—Eureka —exclamó.

Abrió la pequeña puerta, que crujió en la oscuridad.

Emma echó un vistazo vacilante a la entrada.

—Está oscuro como una tumba ahí abajo.

—No tenga miedo, conozco el camino.

A los veinte años, trabajó duro para conseguir el puesto de capitán de la Guardia Real y encargarse de la seguridad del palacio, aunque él ya conocía los pasadizos secretos desde que era un muchacho. Desamparado en el momento en el que se construía el palacio, había explorado cada palmo, casi como si supiese que una vez fuera terminado y habitado de cortesanos y nobles, no habría lugar para un ladronzuelo medio gitano, daba igual lo mucho que pareciesen quererle el poderoso hombre y la amable mujer que lo habían acogido cuando no tenía nada y no era nadie.

Incluso siendo un niño, había sido importante para él mostrar al rey David y a la reina Snow que su generosidad no había sido malgastada. Sabía que no iban a echarle, porque le trataban como a un miembro más de la familia, pero no quería arriesgarse. Se había esforzado por propia iniciativa en aprender a leer, tener una educación, estudiar a la gente que le rodeaba y dominar cada una de las armas que pudiera encontrar en su camino. Se le había dado la oportunidad de ser algo mejor de lo que era, y él canalizaba su ira esforzándose por ser el mejor. Como protegido del rey, podía haber tenido muchos privilegios, pero él había insistido en conseguir todo por mérito propio, pues no quería que sus benefactores pensasen que les servía por otros motivos que no fuesen la gratitud, el honor, la lealtad y el amor.

Con cuidado, condujo a su hija por las escaleras de caracol que conducían al pasadizo subterráneo.

Dado que el camino estaba completamente a oscuras, dejó que siguiera agarrada a su brazo. La oscuridad y la proximidad cálida y embriagadora de ella hacían crecer su imaginación de una manera muy vivida.

Se imaginó que la apoyaba contra el muro estucado para besarla. Imaginó el sabor de su boca, imaginó que le rompía la chaqueta y llenaba sus manos con sus maravillosos pechos, acariciándola hasta que olvidase las caricias de otros hombres en su piel satinada, borrándolas con las de él.

La intensidad de este impulso le hizo temblar. Pero pronto se puso derecho, levantó la barbilla y recobró el paso, golpeando a su paso las baldosas de piedra con las espuelas.

Podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera.

A cualquiera menos a ésta.

—Entonces, Killian, ¿cómo consigues estar siempre en el momento adecuado cuando te necesito? —Preguntó Emma, estrechando amablemente su brazo—. ¿Magia gitana?

Ella era la única persona que podía mencionar la parte de sus orígenes menos agradable sin que se sintiese insultado.

—Difícilmente. No fue una coincidencia. Intenté llegar a tierra por sorpresa, pero Hatter tuvo que ser avisado de mi llegada. Imagino que se sintió forzado a actuar estuviese o no preparado para hacerlo.

—Entiendo. —Emma guardó silencio por un momento, después adoptó un tono vacilante—. Killian, sé que estás obligado a contar todo a mi padre, pero no quiero que le digas lo que Jefferson… hizo. Sólo conseguiría herirlo.

Su petición le conmovió, no sabía que pudiese ser tan protectora con los demás, pero su propia conformidad le sorprendió aún más. David querría saber hasta qué punto los hombres habían insultado a su hija, pero ella tenía razón. ¿De qué serviría? Sólo heriría aún más el orgullo del rey, lo que empeoraría las relaciones con Rumple.

—Sí, Alteza —murmuró con el inquietante pensamiento de que estaba teniendo más secretos que nunca con el rey en esos días.

—Primero debemos ir a mis habitaciones para que pueda cambiarme de vestido. Si papá viese cómo me lo han rasgado…

—Entiendo.

—Gracias —susurró. Y un poco después añadió—: Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa, Killian. Me preocupo por ti siempre que estás fuera.

Él sintió cómo le acariciaba el brazo con las manos y rodeaba su mano con las suyas. Tragó hondo. En la oscuridad, abrió la mano y enredó sus dedos a los de ella, empujándola suavemente para que rodeara la esquina.

Pronto subieron por unas escaleras oscuras y estrechas. Giraron en el descansillo, pero cuando empezaron a subir el segundo tramo, Killian sintió un ligero mareo en la cabeza. Trató de ignorar el desvanecimiento, pero a mitad de las escaleras se tuvo que apoyar de repente sobre la pared, vencido por las ganas de vomitar, que, como sabía muy bien, eran el resultado de la pérdida de sangre. El dolor en el hombro era insoportable.

— ¿Killian? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy bien. —Incluso en la oscuridad veía las estrellas blanquecinas frente a sus ojos.

—Siéntate. Iré a buscar al médico.

—No, no es nada. No quiero… a ese inepto. Sólo… —Estaba perdiendo el hilo de sus palabras, mareado. Su respiración se convirtió en un pesado jadeo. Se hundió junto al muro.

—Quédate aquí. Iré a buscar una vela y echaré un vistazo a la herida…

— ¡No! No necesito nada —gruñó.

—Siéntate, al menos. —Le sostuvo el brazo, pero no pudo evitar que se hundiera en el escalón.

Pensó que era de lo más humillante.

—Ah, me gustaría poder verte. Está tan oscuro aquí —dijo Emma, preocupada por él—. Dime exactamente lo que le ocurre.

Él se limitó a sonreír, bajando la cabeza junto a las rodillas para reprimir la náusea.

— ¿Te han apuñalado o es sólo un corte? —preguntó con voz paciente.

—Ese bastardo me dio una buena tajada en el hombro —masculló, sumiso, ya que la chica parecía de verdad preocupada.

— ¿Por delante?

—Por delante y por detrás, creo.

— ¿Sientes un hormigueo en los dedos? ¿Entumecimiento?

—No sé. —Suspiró, y cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba sobre la pared—. Me siento tan cansado… —No había querido decir eso, al menos no con tanta seriedad, y nunca en voz alta.

En la oscuridad, una mano suave vino a descansar sobre su mejilla, para reconfortarle.

—Ya sé que lo estás, pobre criatura. Nunca descansas, ¿verdad? Nunca te tomas tiempo para recuperarte.

Su caricia fue la gloria. Se quedó descansando sobre su mano por un momento, y después la apartó con brusquedad, horrorizado de que pudiera decirle esas cosas, horrorizado por haber admitido su debilidad.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que ya no soy tan joven como antes —murmuró. Con una mano, se aflojó el pañuelo, algo que le alivió en parte. Respiró hondo y trató de recobrar los ánimos—. Está bien, lo siento. Sigamos.

— ¿Lo sientes? —repitió Emma.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

La manera en la que le sujetó el codo le molestó. Le apartó la mano.

—Por el amor de Dios, Emma. No soy ningún inválido. Sólo se trata de un pequeño arañazo.

—Está bien, Killian. Está bien —dijo con delicadeza, separándose de él, aunque no demasiado.

Su tono apacible le exasperó.

Para cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo del dormitorio de los sirvientes, en el tercer piso del pabellón real, Killian había recuperado la mayor parte de su arrogancia. Extendió una mano frente a ella y le mostró el camino con sardónica galantería.

—Después de usted, princesa.

Ella le dirigió la más escéptica de las miradas, sus ojos verdes demasiado sagaces como para poder sentirse tranquilo. Después dio media vuelta y caminó con la cabeza muy alta. Mientras bajaban por el vestíbulo, miraba las retamas y los cepillos limpiamente colocados en las paredes, las estanterías llenas con las frescas sábanas. No sin cierto cinismo, Killian se dio cuenta de que ésta era probablemente la primera vez que la princesa veía el palacio desde el lado de los sirvientes.

De poco serviría que le dijera que los sirvientes eran su principal fuente de información, pensó divertido, y que no importaba lo lejos que él estuviese, siempre conocía los movimientos de ella por la información que ellos le daban. Así sabía que últimamente había tenido una conducta más escandalosa que nunca: pretendientes, fiestas, rabietas, caprichos… Ella siempre se volvía insoportable cuando estaba nerviosa o tenía miedo, y no era difícil adivinar el origen de esta última actitud. No podía ser otra cosa que la proximidad de la boda.

«Como si fuese a dejar que ese bruto engreído le pusiese las manos encima», pensó, con una rabia contenida que le hacía temblar. Él hubiese deseado poder decírselo, liberar su mente, pero no podía arriesgar la misión. Cuando hubiese terminado, ella sabría el regalo que le hacía.

Descendieron por un corto pasillo y llegaron a un panel de aspecto inocente flanqueado por dos estanterías. Killian se detuvo delante de él, deslizó la mano por entre una veta, presionó con firmeza y se hizo hacia atrás para dejar que se abriera.

Examinó la expresión de Emma cuando se hizo evidente que la entrada llegaba hasta sus oscuras habitaciones.

Observó cómo abría asombrada los ojos, esos ojos verdes irrepetibles, y bajaba la mirada, ligeramente apagada.

Esperaba una reacción airada, una reacción que se ajustase al ultraje que suponía que él tuviese acceso a su santuario. Sin embargo, no hizo sino apretar orgullosamente la mandíbula.

—Los socios de Hatter son numerosos —fue todo lo que dijo para explicarse—. No voy a dejar que se aleje de mi campo de visión, Alteza —y añadió, a propósito—: siempre su humilde servidor.

Ella le miró fijamente, sonrojándose.

—No necesitas excusarte, Killian. Confío plenamente en tu honor.

Parecía tan segura, que Killian se preguntó a quién estaba tratando de convencer. En cualquier caso, sus palabras le complacieron.

— ¿Quién más conoce este panel?

—Nadie más, milady.

El arquitecto había muerto, el rey lo había probablemente olvidado, y Killian no había creído necesario revelar el secreto a su sucesor como capitán de la Guardia Real. No tenía nada personal en contra de Maurice. Sencillamente, Killian no confiaba en nadie en lo que se refería a la princesa. Nunca había considerado violar su intimidad —al menos, no seriamente— pero la mayoría de los hombres no tenían el mismo autocontrol.

Siguiendo con la broma anterior, extendió el brazo.

—Después de usted.

Emma levantó la barbilla, rodeó la silla que se interponía en su camino y se deslizó noblemente al interior de sus aposentos. Él la siguió, cruzando un umbral que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía hubiese considerado glorioso. Se dio la vuelta para cerrar de nuevo el panel, y después se dejó llevar hasta sus estancias privadas.

La lluvia caía abundantemente sobre las contraventanas. Las plantas se alineaban, temblorosas, por los alféizares de las ventanas. Su cama era encantadora, cubierta por nubes de gasa blanca que hacían las veces de mosquitera y sábanas de seda rosa. Un gato persa blanco dormía acurrucado en los orondos cojines.

Emma se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde abrió una puerta. Una luz entró sesgada en la habitación y después, ella desapareció en la habitación de al lado. Killian se quedó atrás, inspeccionando la escena que le rodeaba.

Había una jaula ornamentada cerca de la cama, con su pequeña puerta abierta. Un periquito verde azulado le observaba encaramado en la barra de la cortina de una de las ventanas, y un pequeño mono apareció de improviso de no se sabe dónde, chillando y haciendo cabriolas alrededor de los rieles de la cama.

«Desagradable criatura», pensó Killian mientras miraba con severidad al mono talapoin que le silbaba.

Killian le había regalado ese animal a Emma por su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Él le había dicho que se parecía a ella. Se desentendió del mono y entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionando las cosas que tenía en la mesilla: un peine, una novela… y otras fruslerías femeninas.

En ese momento, vio aparecer por la puerta su pequeña silueta. Se frotaba el pelo con una toalla.

—Killian.

Él la miró y sonrió, le había cogido hurgando entre sus cosas.

Deambuló hacia ella, y advirtió que había sustituido su ancha chaqueta por un vestido que dibujaba perfectamente su esbelta cintura. Ella le lanzó la toalla y recogió al pequeño mono, dedicándole toda suerte de carantoñas y niñerías. El animal se posó en su hombro y pronto se atrevió a colocarse en su cabeza, sujetando la frente de Emma con sus manitas negras.

Emma se volvió hacia Killian, en una postura que imitaba las ilustraciones de moda.

— ¿Qué le parece mi sombrero?

—Encantador.

—Ah, gracias. —Caminó hasta la jaula del mono y retiró con cuidado al animal de su cabeza, haciendo muecas cada vez que el animal se agarraba a alguno de sus mechones. Después le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo devolvió a la jaula. Sonriendo a Killian, le rozó al pasar de camino a la habitación adyacente.

—Ven —dijo.

Se enjugó con cuidado su cara y pasó la toalla por su pelo, mirando las curvas delgadas y elegantes de su figura mientras la seguía. Al entrar en la otra habitación, estuvo a punto de tropezar con el vestido de seda inservible y mojado que se amontonaba en medio de la habitación.

Al mirarlo, pensó que ella debía habérselo quitado allí mismo. Volvió los ojos hacia ella, y se dio cuenta de que bajo el batín de seda azul no llevaba otra cosa que su piel, todavía húmeda por la lluvia.

«Dios mío, dame fuerzas.»

Como si su único deseo fuera atormentarlo, se inclinó ligeramente ante la chimenea, donde ardía un pequeño fuego. No pudo apartar los ojos de la suavidad de unas curvas que se adivinaban en su espalda, y su mente se desbordó al imaginar nociones prohibidas y espléndidas.

Ah, ella confiaba demasiado en él.

Con la llama del hogar prendió una costosa vela de cera de abejas. Con ella fue encendiendo uno a uno los candelabros que colgaban de las paredes, iluminando el pequeño salón con una docena de luces, sin preocuparse del coste que esto suponía.

—Siéntate —le ordenó, al tiempo que le indicaba el sillón más confortable que había visto nunca.

—No, gracias.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

— ¿No? Casi te quedas sin sentido ahí abajo, Killian. Siéntate, por favor.

—Mis ropas están aún húmedas y tengo manchas de sangre en el hombro —dijo con sequedad, incómodo por el recuerdo.

— ¿Acaso crees que me importa más ese sillón de lo que me importáis vos? —Se rió—. Qué estupidez, Hook. Siéntate, por el amor de Dios, antes de que te caigas.

Con un largo y sufrido suspiro, como si no estuviera del todo conforme con la invitación, Killian empezó a cubrir la silla con la toalla que ella le había dado para no manchar de sangre el fino bordado amarillo claro.

—Intenta no tardar mucho —gruñó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón—. Estoy en contra de esperar a las mujeres que tardan mucho en vestirse.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva y se giró para buscar algo encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Killian apartó con un soplido el flequillo de sus ojos, y apoyó el tobillo izquierdo ociosamente sobre la rodilla derecha, mientras jugaba con la espuela plateada de su bota.

La miró un momento: era fascinante ver la manera en la que la luz de los candelabros jugaba con la seda de su vestido como si persiguiese sus curvas. Hizo después vagar la vista por el resto de la habitación, cubierta de sombras doradas y de colores melocotón y crema.

«Así que, éste es su mundo.» Le pareció extraño, pero su meticulosidad militar no se sintió molesta ante el caos cotidiano que dominaba la habitación. En las paredes empapeladas con motivos rayados colgaban retratos de su gato, su yegua blanca, su familia y unas cuantas vitrinas que exhibían trozos de encaje, seguramente hechos por ella, y flores prensadas. En la esquina, descansaba apilado el equipo de arco, y en una mesa cercana, un microscopio incrustado de perlas junto al servicio del té.

«Ah, sí, la gran naturalista», pensó con una extraña mezcla de cariño y burla. En el suelo, cerca de la mesa, había un gran libro abierto por una página arrugada que mostraba dibujos de las distintas fases vitales de la mariposa. Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que estaba en latín.

—Killian.

Levantó los ojos con curiosidad y vio que ella sacaba una cinta de una caja de porcelana que había en la repisa de la chimenea. Se asustó al darse cuenta de que junto a la caja había un pequeño retrato de él.

Era una copia de una de cuerpo entero que la reina había insistido en hacerle después de salvar la vida del rey. Llevaba uniforme —levita blanca, medallas de oro, fajín rojo— y una mirada muy seria y penetrante.

Los ojos de un anciano en la cara de un niño, pensó, entristecido por la imagen.

Su vida terminaría, al parecer, antes de que hubiese empezado. Entonces sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho al ver que ella guardaba este recuerdo de él en un lugar visible, donde pudiera verlo a diario.

—Killian —repitió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí, Alteza? —preguntó ausente.

Ella ni siquiera le miró.

—Quítate la camisa.

El se detuvo, no muy seguro de haber oído correctamente. Sus ojos volaron hasta su espalda y la delicada parte trasera de su vestido azul. Ella seguía tratando de atar la cinta blanca en su melena de rizos desbocados, una cascada dorada que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro.

Killian se excusó divertido.

— ¿Perdona?

—Quítate la chaqueta y la camisa, por favor.

—Ah, Alteza —dijo ligeramente—, créame que me siento halagado, pero no es el mejor momento.

Ella giró bruscamente la cabeza sobre el hombro, mirándole enfadada.

—No me le estoy proponiendo, Hook. ¡Por el amor de Dios! No sigas ahí sentado sangrando como un estúpido. Desvístete. Ahora mismo.

Durante unos dos segundos, Killian consideró obedecer, pero después observó cómo cruzaba la habitación y desaparecía en la otra, aliviado al ver que al menos había tenido la decencia de ruborizarse. La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía carecían de esta encantadora habilidad, o la habían perdido, al parecer, en el momento en que él estaba con ellas.

Emma desapareció en la habitación de al lado con un candelabro. Él se inclinó con curiosidad, para tratar de ver algo. «Ajá», su vestidor. Había vestidos colgados en las perchas y filas de zapatos que la criatura nunca podría soportar en los pies.

Cuando volvió al salón, Emma traía toallas de mano enrolladas en el brazo, un cesto de costura en una mano y una botella en la otra que parecía ser whisky. Puso todo en el suelo, cerca de su asiento, y después arrastró el otomano hacia él y se sentó.

— ¿Algún problema, Hook? —preguntó, con las manos en el regazo.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Esto no está bien, todavía lleva puesta la ropa.

« ¿No es ésa mi frase», pensó, mirándola con desconfianza.

Con las dos cejas levantadas, ella le dedicó una sonrisa inocente de fingida paciencia.

— ¿Por qué prefieres sufrir?

—Porque así sé qué es lo que puedo esperar —respondió con la más arrogante de sus sonrisas.

Ella le ignoró.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?

Él echó un vistazo al costurero y después la miró.

—Con todos mis respetos, Alteza. Preferiría no servir como almohadilla real.

—Sé cómo hacerlo —dijo—. Ayudo en el hospital de ancianos una vez por semana.

Dudoso, arqueó una ceja. Sabía que la santa reina mandaba a su hija a pasar un día a la semana para que estuviera pendiente de los otros y no sólo de su persona, pero estaba seguro de que estas visitas sólo implicaban unas cuantas sonrisas y palabras de ánimo a los enfermos.

—Si necesito puntos —le dijo, nervioso—, lo haré yo mismo.

—Dijiste que el corte iba desde tu hombro hasta tu espalda. Utiliza la cabeza. ¿Cómo pretendes llegar a la herida si está en la espalda?

—Iré a ver al médico.

Ella sonrió con dulce picardía y atrajo su barbilla con un dedo.

—No mientas, Hook. Sé que no irás a verle. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

¿Estaba siendo deliberadamente obtusa o es que se divertía atormentándole?, se preguntó Killian al tiempo que se apartaba de ella. Tal vez un anciano de setenta años pudiese resistir el toque de esas manos sedosas sin desearla, pero él tenía apenas la mitad de esa edad.

Emma se encogió de hombros, y después siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, levantándose para echar agua en la tetera y ponerla a hervir en el fuego. Volvió después junto a él, se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió el cesto de la costura.

— ¿Será el blanco suficiente para sus puntos, coronel, o prefiere algo más actual? —Preguntó, mientras elegía con un dedo algunos de los ovillos de hilo—. ¿Escarlata? ¿Filigrana dorada, quizás?

—Lo cierto es que no tengo tiempo de jugar a los médicos con usted.

—No hagas que tenga que aprovecharme de mi rango —le avisó, mientras que, con la aguja de coser entre los labios, desenrollaba una larga hebra de hilo blanco—. Si te niega, tendré que ordenártelo. Desnúdese, caballero.

Él no se movió. No podía, en realidad. Su corazón latía fuertemente y era incapaz de encontrar la voz.

Puso la aguja enhebrada cuidadosamente a un lado y se puso en jarras, mirándole con intensidad.

Él bajó los ojos, se sentía acorralado, incapaz incluso de pronunciar una palabra para justificar su negativa. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no le tocara? No era tan hábil mintiendo. En realidad, en los últimos años había habido momentos en los que soportar su solitaria existencia le había resultado insoportable, momentos en los que había querido a esta mujer mucho más de lo que le era permitido. Él no podía ser fuego para ella, y por tanto había decidido ser hielo.

Ahora le miraba como sólo ella podía hacerlo, como si viera cosas en él que nadie más podía ver, esos ojos verdes inolvidables que le observaban intensamente, como un rayo de luz capaz de iluminar en su interior paisajes que prefería dejar a oscuras.

«Sálvame.» El pensamiento pasó como una estela por su mente, sin saber por qué. Él sólo podía sentarse allí, cautivo, inmovilizado, casi aterrorizado. Alguien quería ayudarle y él no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aunque no era alguien.

Era Emma.

El único ser viviente en el que había confiado.

Lo único que no podía tener.

Mirándola, incapaz de decir una palabra.

Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, pareció comprenderle.

—Muy bien —dijo dulcemente, buscando su rostro—, sólo tiene que sentarse. Yo lo haré.

No podía encontrar los medios para detenerla, porque ni siquiera podía moverse. Sabía que no debía estar tocándole. Ella lo sabía también, por supuesto, pero ¿cuándo había hecho lo que se le decía? ¿Y cuándo había desobedecido él una orden real?

Emma retiró primero el pañuelo de sus hombros, arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Incómodo como un animal salvaje, Killian la miraba mientras desabrochaba su sencilla chaqueta negra. No fue de mucha ayuda cuando ella trató de sacar la manga por su hombro herido. Quedaba la camisa, rasgada, empapada, manchada de sangre. Mucha sangre.

—Pobre —murmuró. Cuando empezó a sacarle la camisa de algodón con las dos manos para que él pudiera quitársela por la cabeza, Killian se echó hacia atrás, desconcertado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Killian?

Él tragó hondo, con la boca seca. La manera en que dijo su nombre podía emborracharle.

Entre sus piernas, Emma se puso en pie, apoyándose en sus rodillas con las dos manos. Él la vio levantarse, y sintió que todo su ser temblaba ante ella, como si fuera un adolescente seducido por una diosa.

Con las manos en las caderas, le miró enfurruñada. Pronto cambió esa mirada por la más tierna y comprensiva de las sonrisas.

— ¿Tímido? —preguntó suavemente.

Él la miró fijamente, incapaz de hablar, con el alma entregada. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

Lentamente, ella asintió.

Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, mientras retiraba el mechón que le caía por la frente.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Killian. No seas tímido. Después de todo —apartó cuidadosamente los ojos— tu me viste antes.

Con malicia, volvió a mirarle.

La imprudencia con la que hizo esa afirmación le hizo salir del trance. La miró asombrado.

—Pequeña malvada —respiró, atraído repentinamente por ella.

Su sonrisa le iluminó.

Jesús, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Hasta las manos le ardían por el deseo de tocarla, de tocar con las palmas su delgada cintura y sus elegantes caderas, partir su batín y oler la lluvia en su piel. Apretó los dedos con fuerza en el borde de la silla, como única manera de reprimir todos estos impulsos.

Si alguien llegase alguna vez a descubrir esto, pensó con horror, si el rey llegase a averiguarlo…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que iba a morir de cualquier modo en unas semanas, de que la misión que le esperaba era un suicidio. Entonces, ¿qué importaba?

Era demasiado tarde para salir de allí, y sabía que debía dejarla al menos cubrir su herida.

Quizás supiese lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo, y si no, él podía guiarla en la tarea y evitarse así una desagradable visita al médico.

Y mientras cavilaba de esta manera, pensaba en todos los hombres que había aplastado contra las paredes en todos estos años, en los que había avisado para que se alejaran de ella, cimentando la regla inquebrantable de que Emma estaba fuera del alcance. Una regla válida también para él.

Especialmente para él.

Diablos, pensó furioso, no era él, el que había empezado esta noche.

No parecía que fuera a pasar nada, en cualquier caso. Él no lo permitiría. Esta noche, su bajo ánimo le había jugado una mala pasada, es verdad, pero aún era capaz de mantener a raya sus impulsos. Por algo descendía por la rama de su padre de Torquemada, el inquisidor. Además, se acabaría pronto y entonces ella pasaría a ser problema de algún otro.

El corazón de Killian se aceleró cuando ella leyó en sus ojos su derrota, una respuesta que se anticipaba a la de ella, en la que se adivinaba que quería tocarle con tanta intensidad como él.

— ¿Y Bueno? —preguntó ella con frialdad.

Se miraron el uno al otro, desafiándose, ambos cautivados, ambos jadeando ligeramente. Los momentos pasaban en un tictac, el reloj del silencio, y la lluvia tamborileaba contra la ventana.

Finalmente, Killian se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, como si nada le importase —tanto si ella le seducía como si moría desangrado— aunque dudaba que fuese una estúpida.

—Quítesela —susurró.

Él se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la sostuvo arrugada en un puño.

La primera cosa en la que sus ojos repararon no fue en la herida, sino en la pequeña medalla de plata que colgaba de una larga y sólida cadena enrollada a su cuello.

«Ah, mierda», pensó de repente, con el corazón encogido. Ahora sí que estaba perdido. Había olvidado que esa condenada cosa colgaba de su cuello.

Killian se quedó callado, atrapado, desenmascarado, expuesto a ella.

Incrédula, Emma se hundió de rodillas entre sus piernas y, al tomar con reverencia la medalla en la palma de la mano, rozó con los nudillos los vellos de su pecho.

La miró con detenimiento y después elevó su verde mirada hacia él, los labios partidos en una ligera pregunta.

Era la medalla de la virgen que ella le había dado después de ser disparado como un perro ante sus ojos, el día de su décimo segundo cumpleaños.

Hasta ese día, ella había odiado su cumpleaños.

Nunca pudo aceptar que el disparo no hubiese sido culpa suya.

Había permanecido junto a su cama día y noche. Todas las veces que él despertaba de las pesadillas provocadas por la fiebre, podía verla allí, hablándole, susurrando plegarias, su dulce y pequeña voz como único nexo de unión con la vida.

Le dijeron más tarde que habían intentado separarla de su cabecera, pero que ella se había puesto hecha una furia, mordiendo y arañando a quien intentaba separarla de su lado.

Killian nunca había olvidado aquello. Nunca hubiese esperado que alguien pudiese serle tan leal. Ella le había puesto la medalla en el cuello una vez, en el bosque. Le dijo que le protegería. Y después le había dicho algo bastante divertido — ¿qué era?

La miró fijamente, recordando ese susurro de niña traviesa en su oído.

«Eres el caballero más valiente del mundo, Killian, y cuando crezca me casaré contigo.»


	3. Chapter 3

Respuesta para kendraCs:  
En realidad, Emma tiene unos veinte y Killian unos treinta y tres. Con respecto a las interacciones entre Emma y Graham, ¡No mueras tan pronto! Ahora es que se viene lo bueno. Faltan unos capítulos aun para que el Príncipe Graham haga su triunfal entrada, pero te prometo, no te dejara decepcionada. Y bueno con respecto a las actitudes de Killian, habría que recordar que es un caballero del Rey por lo cual debe tratar con respeto a la princesa, así quiera o no. ¡Gracias por Comentar!

Capítulo 3

—Todavía la tienes —dijo débilmente, mientras miraba con ojos abiertos la pequeña medalla que sostenía en la palma de su mano, todavía tibia por el calor de su cuerpo.

—Todavía la tengo —contestó, con un sonido ronco.

Maravillada, Emma buscó el alma en sus ojos de mar profundo. Contuvo el aliento, sin atreverse a ir más deprisa de lo debido y buscar significados ocultos y estúpidos en este hecho, aunque segura al mismo tiempo de que tenía que significar algo el hecho de que Killian conservase la medalla que le había dado hacía tanto tiempo. Era todo lo que podía hacer en lugar de reírse a carcajadas y abrazarlo.

Un aura indescriptible de alegría, dolorosamente dulce, se extendió por su pecho y ascendió hasta sus ojos nublados.

—Le dije que funcionaría.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada de niño pequeño y bajó los ojos.

Por un momento, pudo estudiarle bajo la encantadora luz de las velas. Su rostro bronceado era más angular de lo que había pensado, palidecido por la pérdida de sangre.

Sus ojos eran aún más penetrantes, más cautelosos que nunca, con unos círculos oscuros casi imperceptibles en las pupilas, y unas líneas de ansiedad en los párpados. Tan maravilloso como siempre, pensó, aunque no tuviese muy buen aspecto. Estaba demasiado delgado, con una mirada demasiado intensa, como de desasosiego.

—No estás comiendo bien —le reprendió con suavidad.

Él se encogió de hombros al tiempo que mascullaba una negación.

Ella sabía que algunas veces se quedaba sin comer, imponiéndose ayunos como parte de su cruzada por conseguir la perfección. Se esforzaba constantemente, apilando una gloria tras otra, como si, en el fondo, no creyese que podía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Esto era algo que le rompía el corazón.

Emma pensó de nuevo en la ira que había descargado contra Jefferson y se preguntó si esa tormenta en su interior no era sino una armadura de fría invulnerabilidad, el orgullo con el que ocultaba un profundo sufrimiento.

Bueno, al menos había cambiado de idea y estaba dejando que le curase la herida, pensó con determinación. Era un comienzo.

Dejó caer de nuevo la medalla sobre su pecho y se inclinó para besar su frente ligeramente antes de levantarse.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —susurró, y fue a coger el agua hirviendo.

La vertió en dos baldes. El vapor caldeaba su rostro. Trasladó los baldes junto a la silla y se lavó las manos a conciencia, sin hacer caso del dolor que le producía mojar el roce de su dedo herido con el anillo.

Hizo un intento por sacar el anillo de su dedo, pero la sortija de oro se había desfigurado con el golpe. No había tiempo para eso. Emma se volvió en dirección a su paciente.

—Ahora, echemos un vistazo. —Con los pies descalzos, dio unos pasos hacia la izquierda para ver la última herida que su coraje y lealtad le habían costado.

Su piel suave y bronceada tembló con la primera caricia, como si le hubiese hecho cosquillas. Ella le tocó con firmeza, un poco para anular la involuntaria respuesta y otro poco para ocultar su propia reacción al contacto de ese esculpido cuerpo.

Su piel era cálida y suave como el terciopelo. Sus músculos eran como el acero y hubiese querido, pensó Emma, tener cualquier excusa para poder explorarlo a placer. Su pecho duro y velludo la hipnotizaba. La curva de su garganta la seducía por completo. No pudo resistir la tentación de pasar lentamente una mano por los músculos de su brazo de camino al hombro herido.

Killian se dejaba hacer, obediente y cabizbajo. Ella sintió que iba poco a poco relajándose, vio que cerraba sus largas pestañas mientras empezaba a trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiarle la sangre del hombro izquierdo, y al hacerlo, pasó una mano por la cicatriz que tenía en el derecho. Allí, una bala le había atravesado hacía ocho años, el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Él podría haber muerto por esa herida, dijeron los doctores. Los curas le habían dado la extrema unción y su padre había llorado, algo bastante inusual en él. Ella misma se había vuelto medio loca. No quería pensar en ello, pero esta experiencia le había hecho interesarse por la medicina como afición.

Empapó el paño en el agua fría y después examinó el corte más detenidamente.

Era profundo. Lo palpó. Sangraba.

—La tintura de amaranto ayudará a detener la hemorragia, pero me sentiría mejor si cosiéramos la herida, sólo para estar seguros —dijo convencida después de un momento—. Necesitará nueve puntos, creo. ¿Quiere un trago antes de que empiece?

—No bebo alcohol, mientras estoy de guardia.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, no le estoy diciendo que se emborrache, sólo pensé que podría aliviarle un poco el dolor.

—No —dijo convencido.

—Como quiera, modelo de todas las desgracias —murmuró mientras mojaba una de las vendas en whisky.

Presionó la herida con el paño y le miró directamente a los ojos, porque, ahora que había tocado la herida con el alcohol, estaba segura de que obtendría de él alguna reacción. Lo único que vio fue una mirada de insolencia. Ella sacudió la cabeza con admiración.

A continuación, aplicó algo de la acre tintura que quedaba en el frasco en la toalla limpia. Lo sostuvo contra la herida unos minutos.

Esperaron en silencio. Ella sonrió al ver que se estaba quedando dormido.

«Estoy tan cansado», había dicho. Era la única vez que recordaba haberle oído admitir cualquier tipo de debilidad. Con el ceño fruncido, decidió que entre su pérdida de peso, su indiferencia ante la herida y la manera en que había matado a Jefferson, tenía suficientes motivos para preocuparse por él.

Unos minutos más tarde comprobó que el amaranto había detenido la hemorragia. El médico real no confiaba demasiado en las hierbas tradicionales y remedios caseros, pero Emma sabía que funcionaban. Pero cuando llegó el momento de coger la aguja, su boca se quedó seca.

Podía hacerlo, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que hacerlo. Su herida lo requería. Podía hacerlo de la misma manera que lo había leído en los libros, de la manera en que el médico se lo había enseñado. Le había asistido una docena de veces con un gran interés por aprender y había incluso practicado esta operación en una ocasión bajo las instrucciones del doctor. Además, pensó, para infundirse valor, era excelente con los encajes y los bordados.

Con la mano izquierda presionó los bordes de la carne cortada para unirla. Después acercó la aguja, sin poder reprimir una mueca de vacilación cuando llegó el momento de introducirla.

—No se mueva ahora —le ordenó—. Esto va a doler un poco.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Cuando esté lista, Alteza. Pensé que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Miró enfadada la parte de atrás de su brillante cabeza negra, pero esta observación le dio el ímpetu que necesitaba para hacerlo. Se dispuso a pinchar el terciopelo bronceado de su piel.

— ¡Ay! —murmuró, mientras ella hacía pasar la aguja.

—Ah, así que es humano después de todo.

—Preste atención a lo que hace, por favor.

—Granuja desagradecido —masculló.

Sus manos eran firmes en cada punto que daba para cerrar la herida. Ella estaba demasiado absorta en su labor como para ver que sus manos se iban llenando de su sangre. No perdió la concentración hasta que sacó el hilo de la aguja y lo cortó triunfalmente con las tijeras. Buscó un paño limpio y secó con él los restos de sangre que había provocado la operación.

—Todo listo. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras lavaba sus manos en el segundo balde de agua y se las secaba después.

—Mejor.

—Mmm. Ahora te estás riendo de mí. Intenta no moverte demasiado en los próximos días.

—De acuerdo —dijo con cinismo.

—Eres imposible —murmuró. Dio un paso para acercarse a él de nuevo y examinar su trabajo.

Fue un gesto automático, el de pasar la mano por su pelo ahora que lo difícil había pasado, inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Fuiste muy valiente —murmuró juguetona.

Sólo cuando Killian echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró fijamente un momento pensó en que quizás había ido demasiado lejos con él otra vez. Al instante, enrojeció, arrepentida. Ya no era una niña que pudiese saltar sobre él como si se tratase de su mascota.

Emma miró hacia otro lado.

—No tengas miedo, Hook —dijo con forzada alegría—, no voy a abalanzarme sobre ti otra vez. —Cogió las tijeras y empezó a cortar con cuidado una sábana para convertirlas en vendas—. ¡Ay!

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me lastimé la mano cuando golpeé a Jefferson en la cara —musitó.

— ¿Qué? —Killian empezó a reír, escéptico.

— ¿Cree que estoy bromeando? Le di con mi anillo. ¿Ves? —Se acercó aún más a él y le extendió la mano izquierda herida.

Él le tomó la mano y la examinó, con el flequillo negro sobre sus ojos.

La sortija de oro se había doblado con la fuerza del golpe. El enorme diamante del anillo de compromiso se había aplastado hacia un lado y el anillo se había combado ligeramente formando un ángulo y cortando la carne de entre los dedos.

—Le di un puñetazo. Así es como pude escapar de ellos. Corrí hasta el laberinto donde pensé que podría esconderme de ellos. Siempre funcionaba cuando intentaba librarme de mi institutriz.

Killian levantó la cabeza y la miró verdaderamente divertido.

—Bien hecho, Emma.

Normalmente, los cumplidos de los hombres le hacían bostezar, pero el más simple de los reconocimientos, si venía de él, era suficiente para hacerla enrojecer.

Con amabilidad, la atrajo hacia sí.

—Venga aquí. Siéntese, jovencita —murmuró—. Debió curarse usted en primer lugar.

Ella tartamudeó una especie de protesta, pero le obedeció y se sentó en el otomano junto a él. Vio los músculos dibujados en el torso de Killian, cuando éste cogió el segundo balde de agua, que estaba en una mesa auxiliar que había cerca, y lo puso sobre las piernas de Emma. Al hacerlo, le rozó involuntariamente las rodillas con la punta de los dedos. Ella sujetó el balde con la mano derecha mientras él cogía el jabón y lo ponía a flotar en el agua.

—Vamos a sacarle eso.

—Está clavado.

—Veamos —masculló. Tomó con delicadeza su mano izquierda entre las suyas, y la introdujo en el balde hasta la muñeca. La mantuvo allí por un momento.

Los dos se quedaron embobados mirando sus manos unidas, en silencio.

A continuación, Killian tomó la pastilla de jabón y se frotó con ella las palmas de las manos hasta hacer una buena cantidad de espuma. Masajeó con ella la mano de Emma, todos y cada uno de sus dedos, desde el pulgar hasta el meñique. Emma quería gemir de placer por sus caricias, que se extendieron hasta la mitad del brazo. Su corazón se aceleraba en cada roce de su piel húmeda y tersa.

Una vez él hubo recubierto su mano de una espuma brillante y ligera, agarró el anillo con el pulgar y el dedo índice y lo apretó con fuerza, pero sin presión. Emma bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio para reprimir el dolor. Desde este ángulo, podía observar el poder de los músculos de sus brazos con disimulada reverencia. Después, Killian cambió el apretón para sujetar el anillo con los cuatro dedos y el pulgar, y empezó a tirar de él para sacarlo de su dedo.

— ¿Le hago daño? —murmuró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, la voz cautiva en su garganta.

El anillo seguía aún demasiado torcido como para salir.

—Un poco más —dijo.

Una vez más le enjabonó la mano, deslizando su dedo índice en la «V» que formaban sus dedos. Ella observó el juego de músculos que se formaban en su duro pecho, y sus ojos se detuvieron en los pequeños y tostados círculos de sus pezones y en la medalla de plata que contrastaba con su piel dorada y lustrosa.

«Tanta belleza», pensó con un dolor profundo, sabiendo que nunca sería suyo. Sus sentimientos hacia él estaban llenos de culpabilidad y angustia. ¿Podría alguna vez olvidarse de este hombre? ¿Es que no tenía orgullo? Había intentado odiarle, sin conseguirlo.

Miraba con pena sus largas pestañas, las líneas altivas de su mejilla y su rostro finamente esculpido mientras él estrujaba con sus manos el anillo y hacía movimientos circulares para sacarlo de su dedo. Pero seguía sin funcionar.

—Creo que no hay manera de sacarlo —suspiró Emma.

La forma en la que levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella casi le robó el aliento. Su voz fue suave y feroz al mismo tiempo:

—La libraré de él, confíe en mí.

Ella le miró, sobrecogida.

Killian volvió a bajar la cabeza. Con cuidado, él aflojó el anillo a la altura de los nudillos y consiguió por fin sacárselo del dedo. Cuando elevó los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo, pudo ver cómo su fiera intensidad se había transformado ahora en oscura satisfacción.

—Lo hizo —respiró.

—No vuelva a ponérselo.

—De acuerdo —vaciló, con los ojos abiertos.

Killian limpió los restos de jabón en su piel tiernamente. Colocó el anillo roto en su mano y después le cerró la mano con la sortija dentro. La marca de su labio tembló al dedicarle la sonrisa más extraña y sincera que nunca le había dirigido. Su sonrisa era como la melaza, oscura y rica, agridulce. Una sonrisa que derretía su corazón por completo.

—Vístase, princesa, tenemos que ir a ver a su padre. —Y antes de dejarla marchar, acercó su mano hasta sus labios.

Ella le miró extasiada al ver que cerraba los ojos, inclinaba la cabeza y depositaba en su nudillo herido un único y ardiente beso.

Emma desapareció en el vestidor para ponerse un vestido fresco mientras Killian se volvía a poner su camisa manchada de sangre y salía al pasillo, donde ordenó a un sirviente que llamase a uno de sus hombres, el teniente August Wayne Booth. Le dio instrucciones para que le pidiese a August que se reuniera con él en sus aposentos del bloque real tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Con la camisa abierta, Killian se puso a vagar por el salón mientras Emma se vestía en la habitación adyacente.

Estos momentos con ella habían avivado sus planes con nueva pasión.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era reunirse con el rey, atrapar a los espías y emprender el camino al Hamelin.

Siete semanas antes, cuando uno de sus contactos de más confianza le había informado de que espías de Rumple se habían infiltrado en palacio, Killian había tenido que volver precipitadamente del Reino de Philip. Se había visto así forzado a abandonar su meticulosa investigación sobre el pasado de Graham. No obstante, lo descubierto en ese momento superaba con creces lo que necesitaba saber sobre el candidato y, por tanto, no hubiese tenido sentido perder más tiempo en el Reino extranjero.

Las semanas que había pasado en el mar, durante su viaje de vuelta al Bosque Encantado, le habían servido para definir bien su plan y ponerse en paz consigo mismo.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si el rey tenía las manos atadas en este asunto, él era libre de hacer lo que planeaba.

Emma no sería la virgen sacrificada para obtener protección frente al tirano de Rumpelstiltskin.

El bruto de Graham nunca llegaría a ponerle las manos encima.

Al mismo tiempo, Killian no podía permitir que Rumple invadiese el Reino con la superioridad de sus fuerzas y arrebatase el trono a David. Tenía que proteger a su benefactor, al reino y a Emma al mismo tiempo. Era una situación imposible, pero él tenía un último truco bajo su sombrero de magia gitana. Sólo tenía que ir al centro del problema.

Hamelin.

Killian se detuvo, con los ojos ardiendo. Nadie debía descubrir sus planes, ni siquiera Emma, ni siquiera el rey. Sólo conseguiría ponerles en peligro.

El 26 de mayo, unos cuantos días antes de la boda de Emma, Rumple tenía anunciado que aparecería en Hamelin para recibir la corona de oro hecha por el mismo Midas.

Killian estaría allí también.

Aunque era un diplomático capaz y un buen espía, en lo que se refería al arte del asesinato, tenía un don.

Con un solo y certero disparo de su rifle, podría detener la máquina de guerra y acabar con la necesidad de que Emma se casase con él Príncipe Cazador.

« Rumpelstiltskin debe morir.»

No tenía ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir a la misión. Todos aquellos que habían intentado asesinar al oscuro habían sido o ahorcados o enviados al pelotón de fusilamiento.

No le importaba demasiado. La hazaña le inmortalizaría, y una muerte gloriosa era mejor que una vida en la que no podía conseguir la única cosa que podía haberle salvado: la promesa en los ojos de Emma de un sueño que jamás había experimentado.

Sólo sabía que no podía fallar. Una bala, y podría hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro para todos.

Una bala, y Emma sería libre.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —gritó alegremente, haciéndole volver bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Se volvió para verla emerger del vestidor con una sonrisa embriagadora, una visión mágica cubierta de seda violeta. El corazón de Killian se contrajo.

—Zapatos —ordenó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de burla y le dio la espalda en busca del calzado. Después salió de nuevo y dio una vuelta para él.

— ¿Cómo estoy?

Reprimió una sonrisa y la miró de arriba abajo: desde sus finos zapatos hasta la sensualidad de su melena que caía recogida por una cinta blanca.

Si no se merecía que muriese por ella, no sabía que otra cosa podía merecerlo.

—Puede pasar —dijo.

Cogió su abrigo y su pañuelo, se lo enrolló bajo el brazo y escoltó a su Alteza por el vestíbulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Las espuelas de sus botas golpeaban con fuerza el pasillo de mármol con cada uno de sus pasos, mientras las faldas de ella crujían a su lado al intentar seguirle. Killian sintió cómo le miraba y le devolvió la mirada con una expresión seca e interrogadora.

— ¿Por qué siempre pareces tan serio?

Killian emitió un suspiro de impaciencia y trató de ignorarla, pero Emma no iba a permitirlo.

—Entonces, coronel. Sobre esos espías, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

La miró de reojo y después dijo en voz baja:

—Su padre y yo elegiremos a un pequeño grupo de hombres bien entrenados para protegerla. Ellos la sacaran del palacio y la esconderán en un lugar seguro hasta que yo pueda atrapar a los miembros que quedan de la organización de el Hatter.

— ¿A dónde me llevarán? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A una villa fortificada.

— ¿Qué es eso? —exclamó.

Él se acercó y le pellizcó la mejilla, divertido por su expresión de alarma.

—Ah, es una pequeña casa de campo con algunas ingeniosas fortificaciones. Estará perfectamente segura allí. Piense en ello como en unas vacaciones rurales —sugirió.

—Rurales. —Arrugó la nariz—. ¿Pueden venir mis amigas?

—No. Tendrá que arreglárselas sin su cortejo por un tiempo —dijo, no sin sarcasmo—. Tendrá también que limitar mucho el servicio. Y nada de animales.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—No creo que me guste.

—No es opcional.

—Me aburriré como una ostra. —De repente, se volvió hacia él—. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Killian?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ehm, no.

Le miró fijamente de esa forma tan inteligente que nada tenía que ver con su imagen de cortesana frívola.

—Deberías. Podría tomárselo como unas vacaciones.

—Tengo espías que atrapar, milady.

—Mmm —dijo, mirándole con desconfianza.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, encontraron a August que esperaba fuera de la puerta.

—Por Dios, coronel, ¿qué le ha pasado? —El oficial gritó al ver la sangre de su camisa.

—Ah, lo normal —gruñó.

Envió a August a buscar unos cuantos hombres de la Guardia Real para que fueran al laberinto y se ocuparan de los cadáveres. Después ordenó que pidiese audiencia con el rey de inmediato. August le dirigió una marcial reverencia como contestación, y Killian sonrió divertido al ver que su subordinado robaba una mirada enamorada a la Joya del Reino.

Ella le respondió con una inspiración altanera, la nariz al aire. El teniente se apresuró a retirarse.

—Es inofensivo —rió Killian mientras quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta.

—Pues, dile que puede guardarse sus ojos, gracias —dijo orgullosamente.

Killian se rió aún más. Como si no le gustase que todos los hombres fueran sus esclavos, pensó con Ironía.

—Quédate aquí. Volveré en un momento. Grita si alguien se acerca.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en su habitación, con el arma desenfundada. Killian era siempre un objetivo, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que hubiesen entrado en su habitación. Se tomó un momento para escuchar y oler el aire, y recorrió sigilosamente a continuación cada una de las habitaciones, hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había peligro. Volvió a la entrada, y condujo a la princesa al interior, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

No era muy apropiado llevarla a su habitación, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola en estos momentos. Su majestad no esperaría menos de él. Además, sólo sería un momento, lo suficiente para coger algo de ropa limpia de sus baúles de viaje, traídos a su habitación hacía sólo unas horas desde el barco.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Pensó que si encendía alguna vela, la luz podría ser vista a través de la ventana, así que no se molestó en alumbrar nada. Se acercó a uno de los cofres dejados en mitad del suelo y lo abrió mientras oía los pasos ligeros y danzarines de Emma, que exploraba a placer por sus dominios privados.

Desde luego, ella se sentía como en su casa, pensó Killian con sorna. Para alguien que era objetivo de un secuestro, no parecía demasiado preocupada.

«Porque se siente segura conmigo.» El pensamiento revoloteó por su mente. Trató de ignorar el dolor que esta revelación le producía, y sacó una camisa almidonada de linón y un pañuelo limpio. Se los puso con rapidez y abrió después otro baúl para sacar de él un chaleco y una chaqueta; negra, por supuesto.

Se divertía desempeñando el papel de siniestro sicario del rey, algo que mantenía a los cortesanos alejados. Se tratase de envidia o de simple prejuicio contra su sangre gitana, lo único que él sabía era que ni valían la pena, ni debía confiar en ellos. Le consideraban un aventurero calculador y se decían unos a otros que algún día se convertiría en. el sucesor del rey. Siempre que volvía a casa, le probaban para ver lo lejos que podían presionarle. Sabían que nunca infringiría la nueva ley del rey en contra de los duelos, y él se negaba a pelear bajo el techo de David.

Se abotonó el chaleco en la oscuridad y entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Emma, bañada por la luz de luna, junto a su cama. Miraba fijamente la guitarra. Cuando tocó las cuerdas, la fina guitarra dejó escapar un triste sonido.

— ¿Qué hace? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

Ella retiró la mano.

—Nada.

Killian se acercó y cerró la funda, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la miraba.

—Vamos.

Dio media vuelta y caminó en silencio fuera del dormitorio. Ella le siguió. Justo en el momento en que cogía la chaqueta del respaldo de una silla, oyeron unos arañazos en la puerta.

De dos zancadas, se puso al lado de Emma. Sin esfuerzo, la colocó junto a la pared detrás de la puerta y le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Ella asintió, con unos ojos muy abiertos que brillaban en la oscuridad como pedazos de cuarzo verde.

En silencio, Killian se acercó a la puerta y puso la mano sobre el tirador. Volvió a oírse otro arañazo.

Desenfundó su daga.

Con el corazón en un puño, Emma esperó, el cuerpo tenso. Pero cuando Killian abrió la puerta, encontró un peligro completamente diferente al que había esperado.

— ¡Cariño! —dijo una voz dicharachera.

Los ojos de Emma se entrecerraron furiosos.

Killian emitió una pequeña risa, fría e incómoda.

—Tamara, ¡qué sorpresa!

En la franja de luz que cruzó el suelo, Emma vio que la sombra de lady Tamara se arrojaba en los brazos de Killian y le besaba apasionadamente.

Emma podía espiarles a través de una rendija de la puerta. Con una mano, la voluptuosa morena vestida de rojo trataba de desvestir a su amante. Con la otra, Tamara sujetaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y la hundía a medida que profundizaba en el beso que le estaba dando.

« ¡Qué asco!, no puedo ver esto.» Emma se volvió disgustada. Cruzó los brazos y miró en dirección a la parte oscura de la habitación. Ya era bastante desagradable el tener que oírlos.

— ¡Ay, Hook. Me muero por ti! —Gimió la mujer entre beso y beso—. Déjame entrar.

Emma miró de nuevo por la rendija para observar la reacción de Killian.

Bueno, pensó, tenía que confiar en él. Él lo intentaba. Por supuesto, sabía que ella estaría espiándole, y por eso se comportaba. Estaba actuando de una forma sorprendentemente educada con Tamara, pero la popular seductora parecía creer que él no estaba sino jugando. Insistió con la ropa, al tiempo que se reía de sus protestas.

—Podemos hacerlo en el vestíbulo si quieres, cariño, pero yo preferiría tu cama. Así podrás volver a atarme —añadió con picardía.

Las cejas de Emma se alzaron.

Killian se aclaró con violencia la garganta.

—Eh, ahora no es un buen momento —empezó cauteloso.

— ¿Por qué no, cariño?

—No insistas, tengo que ir a ver al rey.

—Hazle esperar. Yo te necesito primero. Mucho. Desesperadamente. —Tamara jadeó, le agarró por la cintura y le atrajo contra su cuerpo. Pero cuando Tamara empujó a Killian contra el marco de la puerta y se apoyó en su hombro herido, Serafina no pudo soportarlo más.

« ¡Me parece que me toca rescatarlo!», pensó, ignorando la reacción que provocaría en Killian si decidía interferir en el asunto. No le importaba. La _Divine_ Tamara no podría tenerlo esta noche. Eso era algo definitivo.

— ¿Me has echado de menos, amor? Yo sí. Ya sabes que estoy loca por ti. —Tamara gimió, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con sus dedos enjoyados.

— ¿Tú marido está fuera de la ciudad otra vez? —preguntó, aunque empezaba a parecer irritado.

—Está muerto, cariño, ¿no lo has oído? ¡Por fin me he librado de esa vieja cabra!

—Ah, ya veo que te rompe el corazón. Mis condolencias.

Tamara se rió.

— ¡Bribón, delicioso! ¡Me presentas tus condolencias por la pérdida de un hombre al que pusiste los cuernos! Quédate tranquilo, yo siempre caigo de pie. ¡Ahora, déjame pasar! Brindaremos para que se pudra bien.

—Tamara, de verdad, estoy en medio de algo…

Ella le rodeó otra vez con sus brazos, besándole el cuello a pesar de sus protestas.

—Ah, estás muy ocupado, lo sé, cariño. Cuéntamelo todo —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Emma se apartó un poco para esconderse mejor, mientras Killian trataba de bloquear la entrada a la mujer y se deshacía en excusas, galanterías y lo imposible para alejarla. Sin darse cuenta de que Emma se acercaba en silencio a su dormitorio.

Una vez allí, se mantuvo en la oscuridad donde no pudieran verla. Ahogó una risa malévola:

—Killian… —fingió con voz adormilada y mimosa—, vuelve a la cama, amor. ¡Te necesito!

En la puerta, tanto los mimos de Tamara, como los amables rechazos de Killian se interrumpieron abruptamente.

Por fin, Tamara gritó como si se la llevasen los mil demonios.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Quién es ella?

—Yo…

Killian no dijo nada más. El gran amante se había quedado sin palabras, al parecer.

Emma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una gran carcajada. Ah, la venganza era una cosa maravillosa, pensó, recordando el día en que se había encontrado a la pareja en la sala de música. Había estado llorando durante toda una semana después de aquello.

—Espero que te diviertas, cerdo desagradecido. ¡Úsala bien! —Tamara gruñó en voz baja—. Y cuando ninguna de tus muñecas esté dispuesta a aceptar tus perversiones, puedes volver arrastrándote a mí.

«Mmm, ¿perversiones, uhm?», se preguntó Emma.

—Pero te prometo una cosa: averiguaré quién es ella, ¡y la destruiré!

— ¿No te parece que estás exagerando, querida? —Preguntó con amabilidad fingida—. Yo nunca te prometí nada.

Emma oyó el bofetón.

Por un momento, se quedó allí, atónita, los ojos muy abiertos en la oscuridad.

«Tamara había abofeteado a Killian.»

Abofeteado a su valiente, noble y herido caballero.

Furiosa, salió de su escondite y caminó con violencia hasta la puerta, dispuesta a vengarse. Pero Killian acababa de cerrarla. Trató de rodearle, pero él la sujetó por la cintura.

—Ah, no. No lo harás, pequeña gatita salvaje.

Luchó por alcanzar el tirador.

— ¡Déjame que ir! ¡Déja que la persiga! ¿Cómo se atreve a pegarte! ¡Te hizo daño en el hombro! La vi…

—Eso, Alteza, fue totalmente impropio —gruñó—. Ha hecho que mi vida sea oficialmente un infierno. No tenía que haber interferido así en mis…

— ¿Perversiones?

Ella le oyó respirar sobresaltado.

— ¿De verdad la ataste?

— ¡Emma!

— ¿Es divertido? Ah, te he dejado atónito. —Se rió con ganas.

Killian le soltó la cintura y se enderezó. En la oscuridad, adivinó su perfil mientras emitía un suspiro. Se ajustó la ropa y se peinó el pelo con los dedos.

—Su padre debe estar esperándonos, Alteza.

A Emma le divirtió su disgusto.

—Está muy satisfecha con su manera de proceder, ¿no es cierto? —musitó, y sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo. Con él se limpió los restos de maquillaje que Julia había dejado en su cara.

—Sí. Espera, queda un poco. —Emma le arrebató el pañuelo y le limpió una mancha roja que aún le quedaba en la comisura de los labios—. Y en cuanto a usted, coronel, me sorprende que vaya por ahí seduciendo a mujeres casadas. —Le devolvió el pañuelo—. Para su información, Tamara, es una mala idea. De verdad, debería tener mejor gusto.

Killian se retiró el flequillo de los ojos con un arrogante movimiento de cabeza.

—Sin embargo, tiene buen cuerpo y siempre está dispuesta a probar nuevas cosas.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron asombrados.

— ¡No me digas esas cosas, Killian! —resolló, acalorada.

—Fue usted quien empezó —murmuró—. De todas formas, ocurre que Tamara ha, digámoslo así, intimado con todos los cortesanos. Algo que resulta bastante útil.

—Ah, así que le concede favores sexuales a cambio de información. ¡Tal para cual! Pensé que estabas enamorado de ella.

Killian se burló.

—Obviamente, ella está enamorada de ti —apuntó ella.

—Las mujeres como Tamara no se enamoran, princesa.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—No estés tan seguro. Yo tendría cuidado con ella si fuese tu. He visto cómo trata a sus enemigos.

—Bueno, enhorabuena. Usted es la única a la que quiere destrozar ahora —dijo irónicamente.

—Estoy temblando —dijo, siguiéndole la broma.

Killian la cogió por la muñeca y la condujo no muy gentilmente fuera de la habitación.

—Vamos, pequeño diablillo. ¿Qué iba a hacerle, darle un puñetazo en la cara?

—Quizás. —Ella se soltó y se adelantó unos pasos mientras bajaban por el vestíbulo. En ese momento decidió, con toda la obstinación de la que era capaz, que si necesitaba un protector durante las siguientes semanas, tendría el mejor. Por algo era la princesa heredera.

Sólo el gran Killian Jones podía protegerla.

Estaba segura de que podría convencer a su padre de la conveniencia de su decisión.

Bastante segura.

Sí, pensó decidida, su padre encargaría el trabajo sucio a otro para variar. Killian estaba cansado, herido y exhausto. Nunca cuidaría de él mismo a menos que le obligaran a hacerlo. Con una herida como ésa, no tenía sentido que fuese a cazar espías. Alguien tenía que cuidar de él, de otro modo, acabaría por autodestruirse. Había tomado una decisión. Aunque tuviese que torcer un dedo a su padre, Killian se iría con ella.

De alguna forma, sintió que era una cuestión de supervivencia para los dos.

Tamara temblaba aún al cruzar la esquina del pequeño vestíbulo de mármol cercano a la habitación de Hook. Apoyando la cabeza contra el muro, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Su corazón latía furioso.

Conocía muy bien esa lujosa e irritante voz.

Ahora que había descubierto quién estaba en la habitación con él, Tamara se debatía entre el alivio y la alarma. Llamar a Killian para que volviese a la cama era justo el tipo de broma con la que la pequeña princesa ramera disfrutaba, sólo para hacerle perder los nervios. Pero Tamara sabía muy bien que Hook nunca pondría una mano en la preciosa niñita del rey.

Algo pasaba, decidió. A primera vista, podía pensar en un sinfín de problemas palaciegos suficientes para hacer que Killian hubiese vuelto. ¿Jefferson? ¿Maurice? Ella los conocía bien.

Bueno, pensó, le reconfortaba saber que no era sino una cuestión de deber: el de proteger a Su Alteza, como siempre. Aunque este pensamiento le recordó uno menos agradable. ¿Por qué nunca nadie la protegía a ella?

En los últimos siete años, Tamara había reclamado la propiedad de la mano derecha del rey, el bello y oscuro Hook. La corte entera creía que si había alguien capaz de atraparlo, esa era ella, la _Divine_ Tamara.

A ella no le importaba que sus amigas le persiguieran para escarceos ocasionales, porque en verdad, una noche en sus brazos era el sueño de cualquier ramera. Saber lo buen amante que era no hacía sino realzar su victoria. Aunque la mayoría había disfrutado de él, todos sabían que ella era la única a su altura en inteligencia y trucos: artimaña por artimaña.

Sólo con el tiempo, conforme se había ido acercando a él —si es que alguien se había acercado alguna vez a Killian Jones—, Tamara había descubierto lo que ninguna otra sabía, una situación que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus planes de conquista. Él estaba locamente enamorado —pobre desgraciado y estúpido— de esa mocosa malcriada: la hija del rey.

Dios, cómo despreciaba a la princesa. ¿Por qué todo el mundo actuaba como si esa pequeña salvaje de pies descalzos fuera un regalo de Dios para el mundo?

Todavía enfadada, Tamara hizo una mueca de dolor al cerrar los dedos. Abrió el puño y se miró la mano, aún colorada por el bofetón.

Esto no había sido muy inteligente, pensó divertida mientras jugueteaba con la sortija de su mano. No podía permitirse avergonzarle; literalmente, no podía permitírselo. Su rostro se endureció al recordar por enésima vez la tediosa carga de su precaria situación financiera.

Su marido había muerto sin dejarle nada más que deudas de sus estúpidas inversiones. Sin embargo, Tamara se había jurado a sí misma que tan pronto como pusiera el lazo a Hook, se acabarían sus preocupaciones.

Que Killian era rico era algo que no mucha gente sabía, dada su naturaleza poco ostentosa. Además de ser el asesor del rey y de otros muchos personajes internacionales, sus maniobras políticas y una compañía naviera propia le habían servido para amasar una gran fortuna a lo largo de los años. Lo que aún era menos conocido era que, con la muerte de su padre, se había convertido en el conde Killian Jones, heredero de vastas propiedades y viñedos en Camelot.

Ni siquiera el rey David sabía esto. La única cosa que Tamara había sido incapaz de saber era por qué Killian no había reclamado el título.

Lo que sí sabía era que cuando fuera su marido, ella se encargaría de hacer que lo reclamase. De otro modo, bueno, ¿qué diría la gente? ¿La _Divine_ Tamara casada con un plebeyo?

Un sonido en el vestíbulo llamó su atención. Desde su posición, abrió bien los ojos para ver cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación y Killian asomaba la cabeza por ella. Tamara se echó hacia atrás, escondida para ver cómo miraba a un lado y luego al otro, con unos movimientos tan silenciosos como los de una pantera. Tamara se escondió aún más y observó.

Incluso desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, podía sentir su magnetismo. Su pelo negro brillaba con el reflejo de los candelabros de pared. La mirada de Tamara se posó hambrienta sobre él.

Dios, le echaba de menos en su cama. Como amante, tenía las manos de un guitarrista y el alma de un poeta. Ella había podido conocer cada parte de su fantástico cuerpo, pero su actitud hacia ella había cambiado perceptiblemente el día en que la princesa real les había visto hacer el amor aquel día en la sala de música. Desde entonces, sus galanterías parecían ser forzadas, pensó Tamara con un deje de ansiedad. Algunas veces, incluso parecía evitarla.

Killian salió al vestíbulo y dejó pasar a Emma.

Al instante, el deseo en el estómago de Tamara se convirtió en un nudo de rencor. Apretó la mandíbula al ver que bromeaban juntos, que la radiante belleza de Emma resplandecía con su mirada, sus frescas mejillas sonrojadas, a pesar de lo fría y altanera que se mostraba con el resto de los hombres.

Tamara apretó el puño una vez más, al notar que los ojos azules y aterciopelados de su amante seguían cada movimiento de la joven princesa.

Nauseabundo.

Disfrutaban sin disimulo de su mutua compañía, y la sangre de Tamara hervía de envidia. Con amargura, pensó que era un milagro que hubiesen salido de la habitación.

¡Pero no, no! La señorita perfecta en su trono de cristal era tan pura como la nieve.

Graham querría comprobarlo, pensó con ironía.

La impresionante pareja se alejó por la intersección del vestíbulo, como dos caballos emparejados, al mismo nivel de belleza. En silencio, Tamara los vio marcharse. Una vez estuvieron lejos de su campo de visión, se despegó de la pared, cruzada de brazos. Sabía que mientras la «Princesa Perfecta» estuviese cerca, no podría competir por la atención de Killian. Diablos, aunque estuviera en la cama con ella, ella sabría que todos sus pensamientos serían para la otra. Le había ocurrido antes. No tenía otra opción que aguardar a que volviese Graham y se llevase a Emma.

De forma inconsciente, los labios rojos de Tamara dibujaron una fría sonrisa al pensar en el príncipe cazador. ¡Qué divertido era todo! El famoso héroe de guerra había recorrido un largo camino desde su lejano Reino para cortejar a la princesa, y se había mantenido firme hasta el momento en el que se había sellado el compromiso, momento en el que Tamara había podido comprobar que el novio era tan vulnerable como el resto de los hombres.

Merodeó todavía un rato por el vestíbulo, recordando con placer su pequeña venganza. Como en el campo de batalla, Graham, el grande, bruto y dorado Graham, había sido todo un conquistador en la cama.

Killian abrió la puerta a Emma, y le cedió el paso a la cámara de consejo privada del rey. Se encontraron los dos en una habitación cuyas paredes estaban forradas de madera de roble. Al parecer, su padre no había llegado todavía.

Emma se balanceó despreocupadamente en uno de los dos sillones de piel que había junto al escritorio. Hizo _plaf_ sobre él y dejó caer las piernas a un lado, para que colgaran. Killian cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Su Alteza?

Emma examinaba las puntas de su cabellera buscando las más abiertas, mientras perfilaba la estrategia que utilizaría con su padre para que le asignase a Killian en su viaje al campo.

— ¿Te importaría dejar de llamarme así? ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la cabeza que yo pueda odiar ser princesa? —Preguntó como ausente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo quería decir…

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él sorprendida por la incomodidad de su tono.

Killian la miró, en silencio, sus ojos llenos de impenetrable emoción.

— ¿Sí?

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y bajó la cabeza.

—Gracias por los puntos.

Lentamente, ella sonrió.

—De nada, Killian.

— ¿No tenga miedo de esos espías, me oye? Yo me ocuparé de todo. —Su tono era tan sincero que tocó el centro de su corazón.

— ¿Y quién cuidará de ti?

Él se tocó el pecho.

—Desde luego, tú mismo —añadió fríamente la princesa, bajando la mirada. Killian frunció el seño.

—No, llevo la medalla, ¿recuerda? —preguntó de una manera suave—. La Virgen.

Ella levantó de nuevo la mirada, asustada. Killian le ofreció una tímida media sonrisa, y durante un momento que pareció eterno, ella se limitó a mirarle, contemplando lo que quizás era el mayor misterio alrededor suyo: «¿Cómo puede ser un hombre tan duro, al mismo tiempo, tan… puro?».

Se quedó callado y después caminó despacio hacia ella, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

Había una mirada en sus ojos oscuros que la hizo temblar de emoción. Ella le vio colocarse a la espalda de su silla y quedarse allí de pie. Entonces, se inclinó y desató el lazo de color blanco con el que se sujetaba el pelo.

—Le robaré esto —susurró.

Emma dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa de placer.

—Podéis coger lo que queráis de mí.

—No debería dar a los hombres ese tipo de libertades —le dijo con una sonrisa oscura.

—No se las doy a cualquier hombre —respondió ella.

Él evitó su mirada mientras consideraba sus palabras en silencio y peinaba con sus dedos el cabello de Emma.

—Mmm —respiró. Con los ojos cerrados sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza conforme los dedos de él se deslizaban entre sus rizos. Él nunca la había tocado así antes. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Me gusta cuando lleva suelto el cabello —murmuró, examinándolo entre sus manos.

—Entonces, lo llevaré siempre suelto —suspiró.

Killian no dijo nada, pero extendió cuidadosamente el pelo por sus hombros y se lo alisó mientras jugaba con él. Entonces cogió un mechón rizado y empezó a alisarlo poco a poco a lo largo de su pecho hasta detenerse en la línea de su cuello. Cuando por fin lo soltó, el rizo volvió alegremente a su postura inicial. Sus dedos, en cambio, se mantuvieron donde estaban.

Emma cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, incapaz de resistirse al placer de sus caricias. Podía sentir cómo miraba sus pechos porque sus pezones se endurecían por la proximidad de sus manos y el calor en su piel. Fue sólo un pensamiento perverso, pero una parte de ella se alegró de lo que Jefferson había hecho, se alegró de que hubiese forzado a Killian a mirarla. Estaba bien que él fuera el primer hombre en ver su cuerpo, antes incluso que Graham. Contuvo el aliento mientras él exploraba con caricias tiernas su pecho y sus hombros, mientras recorría con sus manos las clavículas y el pequeño hueco olvidado entre ellas.

Todo su cuerpo se hizo pesado, aletargado por un sentimiento sobrecogedor de dulzura. Killian recorría ahora con los dedos la curva de su garganta, y con un toque experto continuaba por detrás de las orejas, jugando una vez más con su pelo.

—Su es pelo tan hermoso —susurró—. Quiero memorizar todos y cada uno de estos traviesos rizos.

—Le diré, Killian… ¿es que usted se está proponiendo? —preguntó con voz soñadora.

— ¿Qué?, no, criatura —murmuró—. Eso iría contra las normas.

En ese momento, los dos escucharon los pasos de su padre en el pasillo, que se acercaba como una alegre tormenta, dando órdenes aquí y allá a su sirviente.

Ella abrió los ojos con rapidez y levantó la mirada para encontrar los atormentados e impetuosos ojos de Killian. Enrolló el lazo en sus dedos, lo introdujo en el bolsillo y dio unos pasos para alejarse de ella. Después se volvió para mirarla, apoyado elegantemente sobre la librería, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Su mirada era intensa.

—Fue un placer verla de nuevo.

—Suena como una despedida.

—Lo es —susurró, el alma en sus ojos, iluminados entre las sombras.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y adónde vas? —Esperó con impaciencia su respuesta.

Pero él no dio ninguna.

—Por supuesto, es secreto, como siempre. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Sabe? Es el hipócrita más encantador que conozco, Hook.

Sus amplios hombros se endurecieron. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron.

— ¿Por qué me dice eso?

—Crees que vas a deshacerte de mí. Es la única razón por la que me has tocado.

Él absorbió la acusación, sin negarla, aunque sin disculparse tampoco por la licencia que se había permitido. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se limitó a mirarla por un momento, y después bajó la cabeza.

«Estúpido», pensó, con adoración. Era el ladronzuelo que había en él, supuso. El que pensaba que nada podía dársele de forma gratuita, que todo tenía que robarlo.

—Olvídalo —musitó—. Fue un error. Sólo… recuérdame. Y se feliz. Es todo lo que pido.

— ¿Cómo, Killian? —le preguntó con una sonrisa fingida—. Dime cómo ser feliz y le aseguro que lo intentaré. Aún mejor, muéstremelo. Tendrá usted la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando estemos en el campo.

Él la miró asustado.

Ella le sonrió, serena.

Era mejor advertirle, pensó, porque si no, no la perdonaría nunca por empujarle a ir con ella. Para Killian no era un problema mentirle un poco, pero si era él, el que se veía engañado, entonces podía volverse peligroso.

De un salto, se separó de la estantería.

— ¿Qué está planeando? —susurró, mirando a la puerta primero y después a ella, con los ojos encendidos.

—Voy a premiar su lealtad le guste o no —le dijo con obstinación—. Necesitas un descanso, Killian. Tu herida es muy profunda.

—De eso nada, ¡y esto es definitivo!

—No es definitivo —dijo con una carcajada de protesta—. Esto será divertido.

Los dos miraron la puerta al oír la voz del rey solicitando al mayordomo real, todavía al final del pasillo. Escucharon la voz afectada del viejo hombre que entretenía a Su Majestad.

Ellos le ignoraron.

— ¡No es posible! Tengo grandes responsabilidades que atender, Emma…

—Ah, el peso del mundo, pobre mío.

— ¡No dejaré que te interpongas en mis obligaciones!

—Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, si no lo haces tú mismo. Es culpa mía que te hirieran, de todas formas. Me siento responsable.

—No tiene sentido, yo sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

—Bueno, tal vez sea mi trabajo cuidar de usted.

Killian la miró desconcertado, y después miró hacia la puerta.

—No puedo ir contigo. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que está en juego! —susurró enfadado.

—Sé perfectamente bien lo que está en juego —dijo indignada—. Soy la única que va a pagar el precio, ¿no es cierto? Pero aún me queda un poco de tiempo libre, y me gustaría pasarlo con quien yo quiera, con quien yo elija. —Se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un puchero—. Soy la princesa heredera y no puede decirme qué debo hacer y qué no.

—Emma… —la cortó.

Le observó con interés al ver que se acercaba a ella.

—No vas a interferir. ¿Entiendes? Se me necesita en otro sitio. Hay una crisis…

—Ah, sí, siempre hay una crisis —dijo aburrida—. Algún otro tendrá que solucionarlo esta vez. ¿Es que tiene siempre tienes que ser tu el que acapare la gloria? Dé a otro la oportunidad.

— ¡No busco la gloria! —Se burló, deteniéndose en medio con una mirada ofendida—. ¡Lo único que quiero es que el trabajo se haga bien!

—Se hará, querido —le gritó—. Ya que se niega a cuidar de usted mismo, seré yo quien lo haga. ¿Tanto odia la idea de pasar algún tiempo conmigo? —Suspiró, sin querer verdaderamente conocer la respuesta—. Es por vuestro bien.

Entornó los ojos.

—Es por Tamara, ¿verdad? Está celosa. Usted no es mi dueña —dijo con rabia—. No tiene ningún derecho sobre mí.

Ella le miró, y después bajó la cabeza, incapaz de responder. Podía patalear, rebelarse, y comportarse tan mal como quisiese. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Él debió darse cuenta de que la había herido, porque se acercó a ella, junto al escritorio.

—No me hagas esto —le dijo suavemente—. ¿No ves que es imposible?

—No entiendo por qué se opone.

— ¿Usted y yo? —susurró con furia, inclinándose para mirarla—. ¿Encerrados juntos en mitad de la nada? ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría… —se detuvo y tragó fuerte.

— ¿Qué podría pasar? —terminó por él—. Nada, supongo. Quizás volvamos a ser amigos. O quizás nos matemos el uno al otro, no lo sé. Entonces, quizás, si soy afortunada, decidirás atarme. —Le dirigió una sonrisa malévola y burlona.

Él la miró alarmado, y la amenazó con su mirada más oscura, severa e intimidante. Aunque sabía que, si tenía al rey de su lado, no tenía nada que temer de ella.

—No lo conseguirá —le juró.

—Ah, sí, claro que sí.

Killian la miró como si nadie le hubiese desafiado antes. Desde luego, tenía que admitir que era su habilidad para manejar a su padre lo que le daba cierta ventaja.

—Es por tu propio bien —dijo, como para concluir con el asunto.

Killian la maldijo por lo bajo, desesperado, y se alejó de ella.

—La respuesta es no, y eso es definitivo. No admitiré travesuras. Se lo advierto.

—Mi padre se acerca, Hook. No me obligue a chantajearle —dijo dulcemente—. ¿No es verdad que aún tiene mi lazo en su bolsillo?

Sus ojos se abrieron, para a continuación entrecerrarse como dos llamas ardiendo.

— ¡Mocosa traidora!

—Usted me enseñó todo lo que sé. —Le guiño el ojo y luego le dirigió una mirada angelical, jugando una y otra vez con uno de sus rizos.


End file.
